Model Lover
by Yuuki-Ravna
Summary: Sebastian is an internationally renown model and Ciel is an orphan with a dark past. One chance meeting and two worlds meet. What will happen when the enigmatic man decides to keep the boy? Yaoi, SxC, AU, Shota rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back guys and with a new story! :) (dont worry, i'm still working on Teasing Demons). This one is my shot at doing an AU. Lets see how it goes!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kuroshitsuji or Sebastian or Ciel or Grell or any of the characters. Yana Toboso does. Lord knows if i did, every chapter would have yaoi in it.**

**Now that that's over, onto the story! :)**

**xxx**

The skies of London were clear and sunny for a winter day. Sun glinted off the melting snow and ice, causing the city to be filled with dancing rainbows. People hurried around, happy to enjoy the sunshine, but wanting to get out of the bitter cold. Couples huddled together as they walked hand in hand through the town; children ran from their parents, laughing and screaming with delight. Smells of fires and the market filled the air. Vendors called out to the wandering townsfolk, trying to sell their wares. It was a day out no one would want to miss. And the crowded streets showed it. Cars honked at the floods of pedestrians that paid no mind to the oncoming traffic. The sounds of skateboards and bikes could be heard running over the cobblestone sidewalks. In the parks, sounds of dogs barking rang through the air as they chased balls, Frisbees, their owners and, of course, each other. London was indeed busy and alive. No one wanted to miss a day like this.

An orphanage near a park certainly caught on to the message as the caretakers of the children bundled their precious gems up to keep them warm before letting them out. Children giggled and ran from the adults like it was a game of tag.

"Ah-Ha! Gotcha Kat!" One of the younger adults wrapped his arms around the young girl as she squealed with surprise. The other children scattered from the adults, wanting to keep the game going.

One child sat by a window, watching all the chaos. He was already bundled up in a midnight blue jacket that reached his knees and a hat that covered his ears. One eye was covered with an eye patch and the other one watched the chaos with disdain. He turned to look outside the window. This was ridiculous. He pulled his scarf up over his nose and stood up to head outside.

"Ciel! Wait up, sweetie!" One of the orphanage workers named Paula chased after him. "We're not all ready to go, hunny."

Ciel scowled at being called by such terms. He muttered something into his scarf and ignored the over bearing caretaker. He heard her sigh with frustration and turned back to the front door.

"Chris! I'm going out with Ciel. He's taking off alone again."

"Aye! Just make sure the tyke doesn't get in trouble! Meet us at the park. We should be ready in about thirty minutes."

Paula nodded and turned to catch up with the small boy. For ten years old, he was a quiet child, preferring to be secluded from everyone else. She sighed and watched the boy continue to walk. Then again, if anyone else had been through what this child had been through, she was sure they would come out the same.

"Cieeel! Wait up, hun!"

Ciel kept walking, trying to ignore the annoying strawberry blond. A hand on his shoulder meant he wasn't successful.

"Ciel, dear, stay with me. It wouldn't do if you got lost."

Ciel shrugged off her hand but moved so that he walked next to her. He tried to ignore her happy jabbering and stared to the side watching the world go by.

"Do you want to head to the park, Ciel? The others will be there soon."

Ciel shrugged and turned a corner headed towards the park. It didn't matter if he did or didn't want to go, Paula wouldn't give him a choice. Ever since he first arrived at the orphanage two years ago, Paula had decided to take him under her wing. Like he was her pet project or something. Squeals and screams from girls caught both their attentions as they neared the park.

"Oh... I wonder what could be going on." Paula craned her neck over the masses of people to try to see what was going on. Ciel shrugged and ignored the screaming girls as he weaved through the crowd. Paula caught his scarf disappearing behind a gentleman.

"CIEL! I said to stay with me! Excuse me, sorry, excuse me…" She slipped through the people and finally caught up with the boy. She grabbed his hand and turned him around.

"Ciel! Don't go off on your own!"

Ciel avoided her gaze and ignored the lecture.

"Now then, take my hand and we'll go to the park together."

Ciel gave her a skin-melting glare. "I hate being treated like a child."

Paula sighed and took his hand. "You are ten. You cannot go out alone. Now, come on."

Ciel reluctantly allowed her to weave him through the crowds and to the park. In the middle of the park, a scene caught both their attentions.

"Oh my! I see what all the screaming was about." Paula sounded like she was about to faint.

Ciel moved so he could see what was going on. He rolled his eyes and looked back over at Paula. There was some form of big photo shoot going on. Big deal. He watched as two men, one with raven black hair and undeniably good looks and the other with extremely long brilliant red hair, posed together for the camera.

"Sebastian… that is good… GRELL! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIS ASS! How many times do I have to tell you that!"

The red head seemed to reluctantly move his hand away from the raven haired man's backside and re-positioned him self.

"That's better. Now then…"

The director's voice was cut off as girls began to squeal again. Ciel sighed and turned around.

"Paula lets go…This is stupid."

Paula seemed to be disappointed. "But Ciel, don't you know who that was?"

Ciel gave her an annoyed look. "Don't know. Don't care."

Paula seemed to pout slightly and turned to follow the boy. Ciel found an abandoned swing and sat down. Paula sighed and looked at the boy.

"Okay, I see the others arriving. Stay here, I need to go check in with the others."

Ciel waved her off. He found himself staring at the photo shoot that was going on. He leaned his head against the chain of the swing and just observed, his eyes being drawn to the raven haired man.

XXX

"Ok guys, good work. Take a thirty minute break while we go over these pictures."

The director turned towards the photographer and leaned over to start going through the pictures and discussing them. The raven haired man turned away from his partner and started to wander away.

"Oh, Sebas~chan! Where are you going?"

Sebastian turned to the red head, feeling annoyed.

"I'm taking a break."

A man in a suit with a book in hand and glasses on his face joined the two.

"Sebastian, I ask that you keep from going too far. We don't need a repeat of last week."

Sebastian smirked and waved his hand dismissively.

"You just wish you were as popular with the ladies as I am, Will."

Will cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You may have good looks and the charm but all these one night stands will lead you no where."

"Hmph… I don't know WHHHYYY Sebast insists on spending his nights with those harlots! I am a MUCH better lover."

Will glared at the red-head.

"Please refrain from saying such things Grell."

Grell pouted and latched onto Sebastian.

"Sebast~! Let's go on a walk together!"

Sebastian pried his arm out of the other male's grip and turned to Will.

"You know when I'm working, I am professional. I will not mix pleasure with work. I just wish to find a spot to clear my mind."

Will nodded. "Want me to send you Duchess? Her handler is here."

For those who knew Sebastian well, a hint of a sparkle was noticed in his eyes.

"Tell Finny to bring Duchess to me."

Will nodded and pulled out a walkie and started to talk into it. Sebastian sighed and turned away, heading away from the crowds and photo shoot. Grell followed after him.

"Sebast~! Don't leave me behind!"

Sebastian suddenly turned around on his heels and leaned over Grell, their noses almost touching. A hint of a smirk was seen on his face as he smiled sweetly at the annoying red head.

"Grell?"

Grell covered his nose to hide the small nosebleed that was starting.

"Uh-huh?"

"Go away." Sebastian said coldly then straightened and walked away from the blushing Grell who was in danger of losing blood.

Grell's knees gave way and he collapsed on the ground, fanning himself while trying to stop the small stream of blood.

Sebastian sighed and found a tree to sit under away from the insanity. He sat down on the snowy ground, ignoring the wetness. His amber eyes began to roam the park. Around the area of the photo shoot, girls (and a few guys) were pushing against the barricade, trying to get the security to let them get a closer look at the models. He turned his head and noticed a playground filled with little children. From their clothing, they looked poor. Must be an orphanage group. He spied a small child on the swing sets, not even swinging, just staring into the distance, keeping himself secluded from the others. Interesting. Usually children stayed in groups. The other children didn't even bother to try to get him to play with them. He tilted his head when he noticed the child seemed to be observing him. A meow brought him out of his musings.

"Mr. Sebastian, you requested me to bring Duchess?"

Sebastian looked up at the young blonde haired boy who was holding the cat. The cat yowled and leapt into Sebastian's lap, leaving some claw marks on the boy.

"Thank you, Finny. You can go now. Tell Will to keep Grell away."

Finny nodded and took off. Sebastian smiled at the cat. Ahh… her black fur, her pink nose, her shiny eyes, her velvety ears. Paradise. The cat purred under Sebastian's petting. Ahh… This was paradise indeed.

XXX

Ciel continued to watch the man under the tree from where he sat. He seemed to be in a state of euphoria just from having a cat. He shook his head, resisting the urge to laugh at the thought. What a weirdo. Despite that thought he continued to watch the man with interest. He couldn't help it, he just felt drawn to the man, like he knew him from another life. He frowned with disappointment as a man in a suit met up with the raven haired man and they left together. He tried to follow their figures with his eyes, but lost them in the insanity that the photo shoot was returning too. Guess he has to get back to work. Ciel sighed and turned his head to watch the other orphans.

"Ciel! Ciel! Guess what?" The exuberant strawberry blonde Paula ran up to Ciel, obviously excited about something.

"Do I look like I care?" the boy muttered

"The Orphanage Director just got done talking with some of the gentleman at the photo shoot. They will have some of their top models come to do a charity shoot at the orphanage to advertise and hopefully draw in more potential parents! Isn't that wonderful! You could finally find a home."

Ciel stared at her with complete disinterest. Paula seemed to not notice his expression of boredom as she rambled on. A little thought brushed through his mind that caused a small peak of interest. _Perhaps that man will be there…_

XXX

"Sebastian, we have a job offer we would like to discuss with you."

"No I will not do a fan service shoot with Grell."

Grell pouted and whined as Will rolled his eyes.

"Yes… we all know your dislike for Mr. Sutcliff." He looked over at Grell, "Well… some of us…"

Sebastian chuckled good-naturedly.

"What is this job offer you have for me?"

"An orphanage is looking for some sponsors. Our company is known for its charity events and it was brought to our attention that they are dangerously close to being closed down. They have asked for us to do a charity shoot with them to hopefully bring in potential parents."

Sebastian frowned with distaste. Why couldn't this charity thing have something to do with cats? Why brats?

"And I take it you want me to participate?"

"You are yet to participate in a charity event… well… one that doesn't involve cats."

Sebastian sighed. "I don't have a choice in this, do I?"

"Unless you want me to call that magazine that wants to do that article about you and Grell."

"Fine." Sebastian was scowling on the inside. On the outside, he looked completely calm.

"Excellent. I knew you would see things my way." Will flipped through the book he always carried.

"The event will be a week from today. Please try to not kill any of the children."

Sebastian ignored him and went to find Finny. As he searched for his cat's handler the image of the lone boy on the swing brushed by in his thoughts. _I wonder if that boy will be there…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kuroshitsuji or Sebastian or Ciel or Grell or any of the characters. Yana Toboso does. Lord knows if i did, every chapter would have yaoi in it.**

XXX

Ciel sat in a corner, glaring out the window. The orphanage was a flurry of activity with people running in and out with the adults trying to keep the children calm in the insanity of the day. Today was the charity event. Cameras were being set up everywhere. Expensive equipment littered the floor as everything were unpacked and set up. Wires and cables ran across the floor, threatening to trip someone if it wasn't for the fact that they were taped down. Children squealed as they escaped their captors and said captors chased after their charges.

The insanity and noisiness of the place was annoying him to no end. Why couldn't he just be allowed to read in silence? He looked down at the abandoned book in his lap and let his head flop on the window with a soft thud. Today was going to be long and bothersome. The glimpse of a raven haired man caught his attention. It was the guy from the other day. He sat up and watched him from the window. What did Paula say his name was? Sebastian? He watched with fascination as the man talked to another man, while another gentleman was fixing his hair and his clothes. He looked like he came from another world.

"Ciel! Ciel! Come here, hun. I need you to join the other children." Paula came over towards Ciel.

Ciel stood up, his eyes still on Sebastian. He reluctantly tore his eyes from the man, missing the sharp eyes of the man that glanced up towards him. He followed Paula to a back room where the other children were being prepared for the day.

XXX

Will looked at Sebastian, checking his appearance. He frowned at the hint of dark circles under the model's eyes.

"Sebastian… did you get ANY sleep last night?"

Sebastian brushed the question aside. "How much longer till the shoot is ready?"

Will raised an eyebrow at the ignored question and looked at his watch then flipped through his book.

"If everything goes as planned we should be ready to go within an hour."

Sebastian nodded and blinked as the make up artist patted his face with a powder.

"Mr. Sebastian… stay still or I will NEVER get those dark circles covered up."

"Why must everyone be so inquisitive about my nights?"

The make up artist huffed and scowled. "When you don't get sleep, I have those horrible things to work with. Why can't you make my job easier?"

"I couldn't deny a lady; it would be rude of a gentleman."

He glanced up at the orphanage, spying a young boy with a brilliant blue eye. It's the boy from that day in the park. He continued to watch the boy from the corner of his eye. He was intrigued by the fact that the boy was obviously watching him. He didn't have the look of a rabid fan, he just seemed curious. Sebastian could almost see cat ears perk up with curiosity from the messy grey-blue hair. He chuckled to himself at the image. He turned back to his manager in time to hear him go on about his duties for the day.

"Take some pictures with the kids. Here is a copy of a speech you will make. PLEASE do not deviate from it. We do not need a repeat of the press conference."

Sebastian chuckled from the memory of that event.

"Oh come on… it was a good joke and you know it."

Will ignored the model's remark and returned to looking at the schedule.

"This will be an all day thing, so you are free when we finish up. Don't forget there is a meeting tomorrow with the agency's head. They wish to evaluate your progress."

Sebastian frowned. "What is there to evaluate? I bring in the most business."

"Procedure." Was all Will said in response.

Sebastian sighed and glanced back up at the window to see the boy was leaving. It was then he noticed the eye patch that covered the boy's left eye. Interesting.

"Mr. Michaelis! I cannot work with you out here in this light! Will you please go back to your room where I can finish your make up without you being distracted by everything under the blooming sun!"

Sebastian looked back at the make up artist.

"My apologies."

He turned to Will who just dismissed him with a wave and flipped through his book while adjusting his glasses. Sebastian turned to follow the make up artist into the orphanage, only half listening to the gentleman's frustrations.

He looked around, observing the building. It was definitely in need of some help. It was obvious the building was on its last leg. These children live here? The thought sent shivers down his spine. Even he felt sorry for them. An image of the blue eyed boy flashed through his mind. He brushed the image aside with no consideration and followed his make up artist into the dressing room, where he was promptly attacked by his Fashion consultant.

"OMG WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WEARING?"

Sebastian looked down at his clothing. He thought it looked nice. Designer slacks with a black button up long sleeve shirt that was buttoned half way up allowing his black tank top to show. Around his neck he wore a silver chain with dog tags on them. He shrugged and ignored the flamboyant woman.

"Geesh, Sebastian! How many times have I told you? Stop wearing so much black! You make ME depressed."

"And that is my problem how, Juli?"

The blue eyed, dirty blond woman threw her hands in the air from exasperation.

"I swear! You frustrate me to no end. You and Grell shall be the death of me."

Sebastian smirked at that remark. He was pushed by his make up artist to sit down. He obeyed and closed his eyes to relax while his make up artist and hair dresser fought for room to work with him. Juli complained in the background as she rummaged through the clothing to make Sebastian's attire more suitable. He suspected she was looking for something with color.

"Sebast~chan!"

Sebastian sighed. There went his time to relax. His eyes snapped open and he saw Grell practically fly in. The man was wearing red leather pants, a black button up shirt that was untucked and half way buttoned up to show his chest, and a long red and black jacket that he wore around his elbows. His high heeled boots clacked on the floor as he stormed in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Grell?"

Grell looked at Sebastian and turned to Juli.

"Tell me he's not going out dressed like that?"

"He's not and neither are you! What have I told you about that coat?" Juli glared at him.

Grell seemed to wither under her glare. Sebastian lifted a hand to rub his forehead. He felt a headache coming on.

"Mr. Michaelis, please refrain from touching your face, I just put make up on there. I'm going to have to re-do it."

Sebastian could feel his patience running thin. It was the prep time for shoots that he truly hated. Did he really need to have make up on? (He knew that answer from his years of experience in the biz) His hair was fine the way it was, all a hair dresser did was add product to make it messier than usual and his style of dressing was FINE (sure he wore all black, but he looked good in it).

"Sebastian! When Dan and Mark are finished, put this tank top on under your dress shirt. And put this belt on. This will add some color to you and accent those eyes of yours."

Sebastian caught the two items of clothing and grimaced when he saw they were red. Bright red.

"Isn't this what Grell should be wearing?"

"You know I need you two to look good together. Besides, you still look good in red. How many years am I going to have to tell you that before you believe me?"

Sebastian shooed the hair dresser and make up artist away from him. Now they were just freaking out over minor details that wouldn't matter. They left the room to go work on the other models. He slipped out of the dress shirt and tank top to change into what Juli threw to him.

'Ooooh! Sebast~! I never tire of seeing that sexy body of yours~!"

Sebastian threw an icy look towards Grell. Patience limit: reaching zero, quickly. Juli grabbed Grell's hand.

"Come on. Back to your dressing room so I can find something to replace that god awful coat of yours."

Sebastian sighed. Finally peace and quiet. He changed quickly and looked in the mirror. Despite his dislike of wearing red, Juli was right. He did look good in it. Then again, after his years of working with her, he knew to trust her judgment. Dressing people was a talent for her. The little bit of red that popped out from under the black dress shirt and from the belt made his amber eyes seem to glow a darker red than usual. He smirked at the reflection. He was one hell of a model. He turned and walked out of the room to join the director of the photo shoot and his manager.

"Ah, Sebastian. Good timing. Is Grell almost done?" Will turned.

"Juli just took him to his dressing room to finish with him." Sebastian pointed towards Grell's dressing room. "He should be out shortly."

"Good. We're about ready to get started. The Orphanage workers have finally gotten the brats rounded up and prepared so we'll be starting shortly."

Sebastian nodded and went to find a spot to sit down and wait. He wished they had allowed him to bring Duchess with him this time. All the chaos and nagging was causing a slight migraine to start. And to think he hadn't even started to work with the kids. Today was going to be too long.

XXX

**Well now that you have had a chance to read the first two chapters, whatcha think? I'm rather enjoying this story. I apologize for any OOCness there might be, especially with Sebastian. ^^; R&R please!**

**And i must say, thank you to EVERYONE who read and reviewed my last story. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, Will, or Paula. They all belong to Yana Toboso. I do not own Kuroshitsuji by the obvious fact there is not YAOI in it. T^T**

Ciel sat in the front row, currently hating the fact he was so short. He would have preferred to be in the back where no one could see him. He could just hear all the sickening oohs and awws of the ladies in the crowd who were fawning over the models and children. Among the crowd were children who already found homes from people who came to visit early before the speeches began. The rest of the children were forced to sit up on stage. Ciel stared out into the crowd, ignoring the droning of the Director of the home. His one eye wandered over the crowd, not really looking at anything or anyone, just doing anything to keep his mind occupied.

"And now, I would like to introduce our Guest of Honor. He so kindly agreed to step aside from his busy schedule to attend this event. I'm sure all of you know his name. So without further ado; I present, Mr. Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel perked up and turned his head swiftly the side, watching the tall pale model greet the director. Ciel studied the man's face. He had eyes that were not brown yet not quite red, just a mix between the two. They were amazing. His face held a cool front that looked like he had everything under control. His back was turned to the children as he faced the crowd to speak to them. Ciel felt himself feel drawn into Sebastian's voice. It was a nice, sort of deep, suave voice. He couldn't help but feel captured by it. He leaned forward, resting his cheek in his hand, his eye glazed over as he just listened.

XXX

Sebastian read off the paper Will presented him, completely bored out of his mind. He couldn't believe the crap he was being forced to spew. What is this about it being his life-long dream to help children and keep them safe from the harshness of this world? The image of Will scrambling away from him as he road a giant lawn mower over him appeared in his mind. That would seem like a perfect way to torture him to death. Sebastian sent a sideways glare to his manager as he finished up the speech. Oh, he was so tempted to add something in but… he looked over at Grell and shuddered. Will once again used his threat to call a magazine that wanted to do a stupid fan service article involving him and Grell. He returned his focus to the audience and finished up the speech and stepped away from the mic and bowed. As he stepped away, a short strawberry-blonde curly-haired lady stood up. If he remembered correctly she was introduced to him as Paula. She had to be a fan from the way she was rendered unable to string together a coherent sentence when they shook hands. She hurried up to the microphone.

"Um... Excuse me. Before everyone leaves, Mr. Michaelis and I would like to make an announcement."

Sebastian sighed. This was the part he was dreading. The director and Paula begged him to do this earlier. Well, the director demanded and Paula stammered an agreement and Will reminded him of his threat if he didn't cooperate. He removed the dog tag necklace he was wearing and looked towards the group of kids. He leaned towards the microphone and kept his eyes on the children.

"I am told there is a birthday today."

XXX

Ciel froze. No… No way. Not happening. Please say there was some other kid with the same birthday as him. He was NOT about to get up in front of all those people. Now he really wished to be in the back of the group where no one could see him.

XXX

Sebastian noticed the blue eyed, grey haired kid from the other day freeze. Must be him. He locked eyes with the boy, a smirk on his face.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

XXX

Ciel was frozen in place, staring back at Sebastian. He tried to ignore the bumps and nudges the other children were giving him. Paula walked over to him.

"Come on, sweetie. Mr. Sebastian wishes to give you a birthday present."

Ciel stood up, trying to use his hair to hide his face, forcing him to break eye contact with Sebastian. Why him?

XXX

Sebastian watched Ciel with interest. So he was right. This boy… he felt intrigued with the boy. There was something different about him. He watched as Ciel managed to look everywhere but directly at him. Amusing how Ciel had spent so much time watching him, and yet, now, he refused to make eye contact. He bent over and laid two fingers under the boy's chin and lifted it up, forcing them to make eye contact. His eye, it was such a brilliant blue. Small amounts of emotion flitted through them, but one could tell that the boy made sure his emotions stayed bottled up as much as possible. Ciel was almost impossible to read. Now that he was forced to look at Sebastian, Ciel stared readily back at him, almost challenging him to make another move. Sebastian chuckled and lifted his hand that held that dog tag necklace.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel."

He released his hold on the boy's chin and draped the dog tags around his neck. Ciel only broke eye contact to look at the dog tags. Paula leaned over towards the boy.

"What do you say, Ciel sweetie?"

Sebastian noticed a look of irritation flash through the boy's eye before mumbling something that sounded like a thank you. So he wasn't one to take terms of endearment well. As the boy turned to walk back to his seat, an idea slammed into Sebastian's mind. It appeared with such force Sebastian didn't stop to think about it. He just acted.

"Ciel, I wasn't done giving you my present."

XXX

Ciel turned to look at the man, a curious look on his face. Wasn't done? What else was he going to do? His blue eye locked onto the man's wine colored eyes.

XXX

Sebastian could see the curiosity in Ciel's eyes. He walked away from the mic and towards the child; he leaned over and whispered in Ciel's ear.

"I want to become your guardian."

XXX

Ciel was floored by the sentence. His mind was such a mess; he didn't know what to do. He just stared up at the man.

"Well, Ciel?" Sebastian tilted his head and smiled at the boy.

Ciel stared up at him. His brain was telling him to say yes, every instinct in his body was screaming for him to accept the proposal. But he was so shocked he could barely move his head to nod. The small bob seemed to be enough for Sebastian. The man flashed another smirk-ish smile. He straightened up and turned to the audience, resting an arm on Ciel's shoulders and pulling him close. Ciel almost squeaked with surprise at having his side pressed against Sebastian.

"It seems Ciel has accepted me as his guardian."

Ciel buried his face in Sebastian's waist as cheers and clapping erupted from the crowd, along with some surprised cries of envy from the other orphans. His mind felt fogged over as the smell of the older man over powered his senses. He smelled like something along the lines of dark chocolate, bitter, but sweet, kind of intoxicating. He liked it.

XXX

Sebastian looked down at the boy who was hiding his face from the crowd in his waist. He chuckled to himself. Sure, this was a rash move on his part, but the more he watched the boy, the more he was in contact, the less wrong it seemed. He turned away and started walking with Ciel towards where he had been sitting. Paula seemed to be on the verge of crying, which was strange with the grin that was stretched across her face. Will was glaring at Sebastian in between writing down notes at a feverish pace. Grell was clapping and cooing something about how cute Sebastian looked with the boy, then abruptly changed to being outraged that the boy was allowed to be in Sebastian's arms and he wasn't. Sebastian took his seat and as if to piss Grell off more, he picked the boy up and sat him down on his lap, his arms wrapping around the boy. Grell's face turned a red that almost matched his hair. Sebastian looked down at the boy to see his face wasn't that far behind Grell's in shades of red. Obviously they were red for different reasons though. He chuckled and leaned down to whisper in Ciel's ear.

"Why are you so red? Shouldn't you be thrilled?"

The boy looked up at Sebastian, his piercing blue eye sending waves of a strange feeling through Sebastian. He then glanced down at Sebastian's lap then back up at Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled.

"You don't like the seating arrangement?"

The boy seemed to blush a bit more before shaking his head and turning his face away from Sebastian, obviously trying to end the conversation. Sebastian smirked and leaned towards the boy's ear again.

"We can talk more when we get home."

XXX

Ciel tried to keep his eyes forward, but the man he was sitting on was so distractingly interesting. It was obvious why he was a model. His good looks should be illegal. Even Ciel could understand that handsome wouldn't begin to describe the man. He spent his time during the rest of the speeches and presentations watching Sebastian from the corner of his eye. He almost flushed with embarrassment again when he realized he got so caught up in staring at Sebastian that he didn't realize the man was staring back at him. Movement around them caused both of them to stir and Ciel hopped out of his lap. Sebastian stood up, keeping a hand on Ciel's shoulder. They were immediately swarmed with people and questions. Ciel could barely hear the questions as they were yelled over each other, but Sebastian seemed to carefully handle each question and respond to them, making the owners satisfied.

XXX

"Why did you decide to become a guardian?"  
"Why Ciel?"  
"How will this affect your career?"  
"Will the boy live with you?"

"NO MORE, NO MORE!" Will suddenly stepped in between the questioners and Ciel and Sebastian, much to Sebastian's relief. Press was his most hated thing… next to Grell. A brief hint of gratitude towards his manager swept upon his face before he picked Ciel up and the two were ushered into the orphanage by Will, Paula, and the Director. Once they were inside Sebastian put the boy down. The director turned to Paula.

"Paula, will you take Ciel into the other room? I wish to discuss this with Mr. Michaelis."

Paula nodded and looked down at Ciel. "Come on, Ciel. Let the adults talk. Let's go get you something to drink."

Ciel followed silently and obediently, obviously his brain was elsewhere to show any resistance. He glanced up at Sebastian before turning to walk out of the room. Sebastian kept his eye on the boy as he left. The strange feeling from before washed over him once more. He kept his eye on the doorway where the boy vanished through before his attention got caught by Will.

"Sebastian… before the Director speaks, as your manager, I would like to remind you… I said NO FUNNY BUISNESS."

Sebastian looked at Will. "What do you mean? I am completely serious. I intend to become that boy's guardian."

The sincerity in his voice was hard to miss. The Director cleared his voice and looked at Sebastian.

"Mr. Michaelis, we can't ignore the fact that your job does indeed cause you to travel quite a bit."

"Ciel will come with me."

"What about schooling?"

"When he is in London, he shall go to school. When he's traveling with me, I shall teach him."

"Wouldn't that be a little too much responsibility for someone as busy as you?"

"Actually, most of my time while on traveling business is free time, leaving me plenty of time to tutor the boy. And if you question my intelligence, my manager can assure you that I am indeed quite capable of tutoring."

Will sighed. What Sebastian said was true. His intelligence was remarkable. Even though managers usually handled business deals, Sebastian insisted on being apart of the negotiations and often was able to get away with better deals than Will thought possible. Indeed, the man was brilliant.

The Director rubbed his forehead with a handkerchief and sighed.

"Well… um… there is your… ehem… questionable behavior…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, "Questionable behavior?"

The Director fidgeted under Sebastian's gaze. He could just feel the disapproval coming off the model in waves.

"There are… rumors… of your behavior… with ladies."

"My morals will have no effect on the boy whatsoever."

"But-"

"None-What-So-Ever."

The last syllable hung in the air, a feeling of finality surrounding it. An awkward silence appeared and the Director shifted his weight nervously.

"I guess-"

"Excellent." Sebastian flashed one of his rare smiles. "Now, I believe there are some photographers outside that wish to take pictures. Let's not keep them waiting."

Will gave Sebastian a sharp look meaning this conversation was not over. Sebastian went off into the hallway to fetch Ciel.

XXX

Paula gave Ciel a glass of milk and smiled at him.

"Well, how about that, Ciel! You have a home now! And with Sebastian Michaelis no less!"

Ciel was getting the distinct feeling that Paula was feeling slightly envious that Sebastian's attention seemed to be caught on him. Ciel shrugged and gave Paula an 'I couldn't care less' look before draining his cup of milk. Was it that big a deal that Sebastian decided to become his guardian?

"Well, I'm sure that with Mr. Sebastian as your guardian, you will be very well taken care of. You will want for nothing, my dear. You are so lucky!"

Ciel stared down in the empty glass before hopping off the counter.

"What are they talking about? I want to go back out. I hate being cooped up in here."

Paula followed after him.

"They must be talking about paper work, hun… don't go back out th-"

Her sentence was cut off as Sebastian appeared in the hallway. Ciel stared up at the man. Sebastian chuckled.

"Impatient?"

"No. I was getting tired of her prattling."

Sebastian seemed surprised to hear Ciel speak. Ciel tilted his head to the side. Well, this was the first time he spoke to him. Sebastian looked up at Paula who looked like she was about to cry from what Ciel said.

"Apparently I am going to have to teach you how to treat ladies."

He took Paula's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it and sending her a flirtatious smirk.

"I apologize for my charge's rudeness. He's a bit unpolished in his actions."

Ciel rolled his eyes as he saw pink turn to red on Paula's face.

"Oh! Oh.. n-n-no… i-its f-f-fine!"

Sebastian shook his head, obviously enjoying showing off in front of Paula. "A lady should never be treated thus, especially one who has spent her life caring for my boy."

Ciel almost laughed from the look on Paula's face. He could swear that if Sebastian said one more thing to her, she would faint. Lucky for her, Sebastian straightened up and looked down at Ciel.

"Well then, if you are going to live with me, you are going to have to get used the press, and what better way to learn that to start now."

Sebastian bent over and picked the boy up.

"H-HEY! I can walk on my own, you know!"

Sebastian chuckled and smirked deviously at Ciel.

"I know, but this will make the press happy."

Ciel got a feeling Sebastian just wanted to do this for the pictures. Did he really like being in the spotlight so much? Sebastian carried him back out to the foyer where the director and the man in a suit that saved them earlier were talking. Sebastian walked over to the two.

"Will. Come meet Ciel."

Will looked lazily and uninterested over at Sebastian. He was going to argue, but he knew better than to fight Sebastian's whims. Will smiled at the boy and bowed slightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive. I am William T. Spears. I am this vermin's manager."

"Vermin?" Sebastian seemed amused by that name.

"Right now that is how I feel."

Sebastian turned abruptly. "Now that the introductions are over, let's get this over with, shall we? The sooner we deal with the press, the sooner we can all go home."

Ciel noticed Will's eyebrow rise. Something seemed to amuse him. Before Ciel could ponder it more, Sebastian opened the door to the orphanage. Ciel felt himself become blinded from the amounts of flashing lights. He got a distinct feeling his ears would be ringing from the noise. A sense of dread was starting to come over him. Was this what it was going to be like? Followed by these lights and nosy people? He almost wanted to kick Sebastian so that he was dropped and run back into the orphanage. He groaned as Sebastian carried him to the area where the photo shoot was supposed to take place. This afternoon was going to be longer than he though.

XXX

"Ok, Sebastian, I want you to put your hand on Ciel's shoulder, turn hiiiim… Excellent! Ciel, put your hand on his chest. Aw, you two look great together."

Sebastian sent a smirk at the camera as it flashed. He glanced down at the boy as there was another flash. He could feel how tense the boy was in front of the camera. He leaned down. Flash.

"Oh! Excellent! I like that one!" The cameraman hollered from behind the camera.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, "How much longer of this?"

"Not much longer, Ciel. The photographer is almost done."

The photographer ordered another pose and Sebastian lead Ciel through it. He heard the boy sigh and after a few more shots Sebastian waved his hand. The photographer looked disappointed but agreed.

"Alright! Let me review what I have! Take a break!"

Sebastian led Ciel to a corner, "Are you getting tired?"

Ciel gave him a frustrated look. "I have been tired."

Sebastian chuckled. "Alright, I already signed the paperwork. I believe I just have to do a few more shots with some of the other children and the Director and we'll be free to go."

Ciel nodded and leaned back in his chair. Sebastian watched him silently. He certainly was a trooper. A day like this would have worn out anyone else. He sat down on the ground next to Ciel.

"So, today is your birthday. What do you want to do?"

"Not this."

Sebastian chuckled at the response. "Do you want to go anywhere to eat?"

"Not really."

Sebastian looked up at the boy. Getting him to talk was certainly a task.

"How old are you, Ciel."

"Ten." Was the short reply.

Sebastian rubbed his forehead and sighed. He lay back on the grass, using his hands as a pillow. He stared up at the sky.

"Ciel, how about this, we can celebrate tomorrow. I have a meeting in the morning and then I'm free for the rest of the day. We can go home and rest tonight and then when I get done with the meeting we can go celebrate."

"Mkay."

Sebastian propped himself up with his elbows.

"Not talkative?"

"Not particularly."

Sebastian sighed. He stood up.

"Alright, I'm going to talk to the photographer and Director."

"I'll just be here."

Sebastian strolled towards the photographer and director of the shoot who were discussing shots.

"Ah! Sebastian, I was just telling the director, do you think Ciel would want to train to be a model? Take a look at these pictures. He looks great."

Sebastian tilted his head to look at the camera. Ciel did look good.

"Well, I think we're done for the day, Sebastian." The Director looked over at Sebastian. "We got the shots we wanted and I'm sure the press got the shots they were wanting. You have a press conference set up for this correct?"

"Will is handling that."

"Then I believe we're done. We got most of the shots with you and the children earlier and the orphanage director has decided that this is enough for the day. The children were getting tired and it is getting late."

Sebastian glanced up at the sky. He was surprised to see hints of pink start to taint the blue of the sky. How time could fly.

"Then if we are done, I would like to get Ciel home."

The Director waved Sebastian away. He turned and walked back to Ciel.

"Come on. We're going home."

XXX

Ciel stared at the penthouse suite of an apartment building that Sebastian lived in. It was so… big. He couldn't help but stare in shock. He figured Sebastian would live somewhere… extravagant, but it was still a shock to see. Sebastian leaned against the back of the couch and smirked at Ciel.

"Welcome Home, Ciel."

XXX

**A/N: Hello my lovelies, how is everyone today? Well, here is the next part! I hope you enjoyed it. I pulled an all-nighter finishing this chapter. And yes, it is LONG (ten pages, I surprised myself) Thank you so much everyone who reviewed the chapters! Even if I don't respond, I do still read them and thank you for taking the time to tell me what you thought. You guys are wonderful! 3 **

**I hope the constant character point of views didn't bother ya'll. I want there to be a difference between the two before they meet, where as in my previous fanfic, I didn't bother to separate the two points of views.**

**Well, again, thank you MarsInsane for editing. You are amazing. 3 **

**Well, do the usual. R&R, tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Model Lover Chapter 4! I know it took me a little longer than usual to get this out, but i hit a brainfart and couldnt think of anything. But i got some ideas and after tossing them around with my wonderful editor MarsInsane (GO READ HER STORIES!) i got a plan of action for where the story is going now, including the little bit of information ya'll have been dying for, but are going to have to wait a bit longer, Ciel's Past. I apologize for any OOCness there might be! Well, enough of my ramblings, Disclaimers plz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, or Sebastian or Ciel. I sure as hell wish i owned Sebastian though. I wouldnt be writing this smut about Sebastian. hurhurhur *wink wink***

_Three years later…__  
_

"M-mister Ciel? Its time to get up!"

Ciel rolled over and groaned with annoyance. Goddamn maid. Why did Sebastian have to hire her?

"Ciel? You are going to be late for school."

All the more reason to not get up.

"Ciel! Ah! Mr. Sebastian, I thought you already left for the Agency!"

"Will called and had the morning meeting rescheduled. Thank you, Maylene, I shall take it from here."

Ciel casually opened his eye to look over at Sebastian opening his door. The older male closed the door behind Maylene and then leaned against it.

"Do you have to give Maylene trouble every morning?"

"Did you have to hire the annoying lady? All she does is break things. And it gets worse when you're around."

Sebastian chuckled and moved towards the bed. He crawled on it and leaned over Ciel.

"Come on. Wake up, young lord."

Ciel sat up and yawned. He tilted his head and looked up at his guardian.

"So, we both know that since today is my birthday, I can do what I want. You know I'm not going to school to deal with those imbeciles."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "That's what you think. I believe there is a final of some sort today."

Ciel groaned, flopped back down and pulled the covers over his head. Sebastian chuckled and leaned closer to the boy's ear.

"Ciel." He purred. Ciel bolted up, his face a tiny shade of pink.

"I'm up! I'm up! Just keep your hands to yourself."

He dashed out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. Sebastian lay back on Ciel's bed, his head propped up by his hand. He stared out the door and chuckled to himself. It took a little bit of coaxing, but Ciel easily opened up to him. Now the boy seemed to trust only him and it was the same with Sebastian. In a world that always revolved around him, for once it was revolving around another being, his now 13 year old charge. He chuckled and got off the bed to stroll into the kitchen. His cook was staring at something black on the counter. Sebastian's good mood started to turn south.

"What did you burn now?" He asked annoyed.

"er.. um… breakfast." Bard sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Sebastian sighed and motioned to him.

"Out, out! I'll make it."

He rolled up his sleeves and started to gather ingredients.

XXX

Ciel strolled into the kitchen, following his nose and hungry stomach. Whatever was being cooked, it smelled amazing. He removed the towel from his head and shook his semi-wet hair. Sebastian frowned at him.

"Not near the food, Ciel."

The boy ignored the reprimanding and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"Pancakes?"

"From scratch."

"Like always." Ciel smiled a small smile as Sebastian brought a plate around to him. He noticed a little bit of batter had somehow gotten itself on Sebastian's face. He reached up and brushed it off with his finger, then put the little bit of batter in his mouth.

"Mmm."

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed the top of Ciel's head.

"I've told you many times that's not good for your health."

"And I've told you many times, I don't care."

Sebastian chuckled and reached around the boy, finding that one spot. Ciel squeaked with surprise when Sebastian tickled him.

"Seb-Sebastian! Come on! Stop!"

Sebastian reluctantly stopped and leaned against the bar, looking at the frazzled boy. He chuckled and picked at a pancake.

"You know the plans for today?"

"How would I know? You've done your best to keep them hidden from me."

Sebastian grinned. "Good. When you are done with class, your chauffeur will meet you at the school to take you to the agency. Will was so kind to push the meeting back a couple hours so I can see you off to school today."

Ciel gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm thirteen. I don't need you to be walking me."

Sebastian gave Ciel a look of hurt. "But it is a task I rarely get to do."

"You accept the jobs, you could choose when they start."

"It would be rude of me to demand the jobs start at a later hour in the day. It would take us longer to get done."

"Oh, just wipe that false hurt look off your face. You're giving me goose bumps."

Sebastian walked closer to Ciel, still giving him the hurt look.

"Alright, alright! I get it. I get it. I won't complain about you walking me to school."

The look on Sebastian's face changed from a hurt one to a cheerful smirk. Ciel scowled. Sebastian always managed to get what he wanted. Then again, for the past three years, Sebastian had given Ciel everything he wanted, and more. He grumbled something and brushed by Sebastian.

"Lemme eat first."

Sebastian bowed teasingly. "Yes, my Lord."

Ciel rolled his eyes and drowned a stack of pancakes in warm syrup. Sebastian picked up a fork and cut off a bit of the pile placing it in his mouth. Ciel glared at him.

"Hey! Get your own!"

"Do you have to drown everything in sugar?" Sebastian moved to take another bite of Ciel's breakfast. Ciel attempted to stab Sebastian with his fork.

"Only because I thought it would get you to stop eating off my plate."

Sebastian avoided the fork and successful captured part of Ciel's breakfast and placed it in his mouth.

"Amusing how you think you can thwart me."

Ciel stabbed Sebastian in the arm with his fork.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Don't eat my food."

"Which I made."

"Its on my plate. There is plenty left for you."

Sebastian rubbed his arm and shook his head. Ciel was still so stubborn. Sebastian took the rest of the pancakes and sat down in the living room area with his morning paper.

"We have to leave in 30 minutes."

The sound of Ciel trying to say something through a mouthful of pancakes was heard. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose with annoyance.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ciel."

XXX

The morning was brisk and very chilly. Snowflakes danced around the two as they walked towards Ciel's school. Sebastian looked down at the bundled up boy who tried to walk as close as possible to Sebastian for warmth, but at the same time, tried to act like he was keeping his distance. Sebastian chuckled. He wrapped his arm around Ciel's shoulders and forced him to lean up against Sebastian while they walked.

"S-Sebastian!" The boy glared up at him. "I agreed to walk with you. I didn't agree to walk like this!"

"You are cold, aren't you, Ciel?"

The boy opened his mouth to disagree but then shut his mouth and looked at the ground. A muttered 'yes' was the reply. Sebastian smirked happily and forced the boy closer to him. Ciel didn't complain. They walked like that in silence, Sebastian taking the chance to observe Ciel. His hair was shaggy and uncontrollable. His bangs fell down over his face so that they hid the eye patch, but were pushed back on one side so it was easy to see his one clear brilliant blue eye.  
Sebastian felt his heart clench when he thought of the first time he saw what was behind the eye patch. It had been a couple months after he took in Ciel and Ciel was starting to open up to him. They had been taking a bath together (Sebastian sighed at that thought. He was so cute then. Now Ciel refused to bathe or shower with him) and Ciel suddenly turned to Sebastian and took off the eye patch.

~flashback~

_Sebastian was frozen with the washcloth in his hand from surprise when Ciel suddenly turned around. He leaned close to Sebastian, watching him closely before giving him a serious look._

_"Sebastian. I want to show you something."_

_Sebastian looked at the boy quizzically. What was so important he had to show him now?_

_"You're not getting out of being washed, Ciel."_

_Ciel shook his head. "It's not that."_

_The boy looked down, a hint of red on his face. "You've been so kind to me these past couple months, Sebastian. You didn't have to take me in, but you did. You don't ask about my past or about my eye patch."_

_Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Kind wasn't exactly a word used to describe him. This was a first. Ciel reached up and undid the strings that held his eye patch in place. He let it slide off and rest it on the floor. Ciel kept his head down._

_"I know you are curious. This is my way of giving you thanks."_

_Ciel slowly lifted his head and looked up at Sebastian. His hair was over his eye, still hiding it. Sebastian lifted a hand and slowly reached towards Ciel. Ciel flinched a little, causing Sebastian to pause._

_"You okay, Ciel?"_

_"Just do it." The boy sounded short-tempered._

_Sebastian brushed the hair aside and inhaled sharply. Ciel's eye was closed, and not by choice. There were old burn marks over burn marks, scarred over cuts over cuts. They were twisted and coiled in an ugly fashion, almost as if they were made to look that way. Sebastian felt absolutely sick to his stomach looking at what had been done to HIS Ciel. The scar started from where his eyebrow should have been and went down to just below where the eye socket ended. Mottled red and white skin stretched taut over the coils of scars where his body had attempted to heal, but it looked as if the process couldn't be completed.__  
__Sebastian moved the hand that was holding the hair aside and cupped Ciel's face in it. Ciel froze for a second, then relaxed into Sebastian's hand; his head pressing into the hand. Sebastian ran his hand up Ciel's face so that his thumb was over the scars. Gently, he ran his thumb over them, feeling the roughness. Sebastian felt a growl rise in his throat. It infuriated him to no end that someone DARED to do this. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on Ciel's._

_"You are safe with me, Ciel. I promise. You will never have another dark day in your life. I will protect you."_

_He felt Ciel's nod his head. Sebastian sighed and kissed Ciel's forehead._

_"Come on. Let's finish up this bath and get you to bed."__  
_  
~End Flashback~

Sebastian still felt shivers run up his spine as he thought of the pain his Ciel went through to get those scars. And at the same time, he was amused at the fact that even so early on in their relationship; Sebastian was already feeling possessive and protective of HIS Ciel.

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm?" Sebastian looked down at the boy.

"Ummm… can you let go of me? We're at the school."

Sebastian looked up, surprised to see that he had let his mind wander so much. Sebastian bent over and kissed the boy on the forehead, causing some complaints from him.

"Sebastian! The other kids will see!"

"Mmm… so? Besides, since when did you care what the other kids think?" Sebastian smirked and pulled the kid into his arms from behind as he tried to walk away.

"Ah! Sebastian!" Ciel was caught tight in his arms. "Stop playing around! You have a meeting to go to!"

Sebastian pouted playfully and leaned down towards Ciel's ear.

"But I want to spend more time with you."

Ciel blushed slightly and squirmed from feeling Sebastian's lips on his sensitive ear. That bastard. Sebastian chuckled and let him go.

"Fine, go on. Come straight to the agency when you get out."

Ciel nodded and took off. He noticed a bunch of kids staring and pointing at Sebastian. He looked over at Sebastian who was still standing there watching him. He suddenly ran back over to Sebastian and grabbed his arm, pulling Sebastian down to his height. Ciel kissed him on the cheek then swiftly turned and ran back towards the school.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, surprised by Ciel's actions. He rarely showed affection, even rarer was that he showed it in public. He then noticed the whisperings and stares of the other students. It dawned on him what happened. So Ciel was just as possessive as him. He smirked at the knowledge and turned when a hand was laid on his shoulder.

"Sebastian, the limo is waiting to take you to the Agency. The president would like to talk you immediately."

Sebastian turned to look at Will, the only hint of emotion on his face were the fact his eyebrows were synched together, as if in worry.

"Another letter?"

Will nodded and handed an envelope to Sebastian. Sebastian turned to look over at where Ciel had entered the school building, a strange knot forming in his stomach.

"Sebastian, let's go."

Sebastian turned and followed Will to the limo. He flipped the envelope open and looked at the letter inside. The knot tightened as he returned the letter to the envelope. His leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. _Ciel._

XXX

Ciel walked through the hallway of his school. Stopping at a row of metal blue lockers he bent down and opened his, taking books out and putting books he didn't need back in. He smiled to himself when he thought of the looks he received after kissing Sebastian on the cheek. Sure it was embarrassing, but Sebastian was his. It was nice reminding the students who the lucky one was. He stood up and started walking in the direction of his first class when he was promptly tackled from behind.

"CIIIIIEEEELLLL!" Blond curls and pink clothing assaulted his vision.

"Lizzy! Get off!" Ciel tried to push the over-active girl off him.

Lizzy let go of him and stood back. Ciel grimaced from the amount of pink she wore. The only think not pink were the white skinny jeans she wore.

"I saw Sebastian walked you to school today! Oh my gawd, you are SOOOO lucky to have him as a guardian!"

Ciel smirked as he turned to walk to his class. _'Tell me something I don't know.'_ He thought. Lizzy followed him, trying to keep up with him.

"All the kids are talking! They all envy you. They wish they could be that close to Sebastian. He is so famous!"

Ciel rolled his eye. He didn't have to be told that. There wasn't a day that went by that some girl bombarded him with questions about Sebastian, or tried to get Sebastian's autograph, or even ask to come over just so they could meet Sebastian. If he had his way, he wouldn't even be hanging around Lizzy. But that brat sure had a way of making sure she got her way, which meant hanging around him even when he didn't want her to.

"Oh Ciel! Today is your birthday, isn't it?"

Ciel looked at the blond with surprise. He made sure to keep that quiet. He didn't want a big party, just a small affair with Sebastian. He scowled.

"No."

Lizzy giggled. "Don't lie, Ciel! It's rude! You're thirteen, now right? Happy birthday!"

Ciel grumbled annoyed and sat down at his desk. Unfortunately, Lizzy's was right next to him. She sat down and continued to talk animatedly.

"What are you doing to celebrate? If you and Sebastian are not doing anything, you are welcome to come to my place and we can have a party there!"

Ciel turned to Lizzy. "Sebastian and I already have plans. And I intend to have a nice quiet birthday."

Lizzy pouted. Thankfully that seemed to shut her up. Ciel rested his head on the desk. What he wouldn't give for something sweet right now. He tried to ignore his sweet tooth and decided to try to figure out what Sebastian had planned for his birthday. _'I'm going to kill him if it's a party.'__  
_  
XXX

"Drocell."

An orange haired man in his early 20's looked up at Will and Sebastian. Will adjusted his glasses and looked at the assistant to the president.

"Madame Red is expecting us."

Drocell nodded and hummed to himself as he turned to open the door to the president's office to inform her of their arrival. Sebastian never could get over how weird the man was. He wore strange, mis-matched clothing that would send Juli, his fashion consultant, into a coma. And who dyes their hair orange in the first place? He had makeup on his face in a different pattern every time Sebastian saw him. And what was his deal with humming "London Bridge is Falling Down"?

Drocell returned to them and nodded. "Madame Red will see you."

He turned away from them and left, apparently sent on an errand. Will walked in first and bowed respectfully to the brilliant redhead.

"Morning Madame Red."

"AH! William and Sebastian! I've been waiting for you two!"

Sebastian nodded. "Its always a pleasure to see you, Madame."

Madame Red stood up and walked over to Sebastian.

"Mmm… Sebastian, looking good as ever."

Sebastian tensed up as her hand found his rear.

"You should come visit me more often."

Will adjusted his glasses.

"Madame… please refrain from fondling your employee."

"Oh my! Oh my! My hand just seems to have a mind of its own." Madame Red apologized, a grin on her face.

Will sighed. "Madame, can we please get on with business."

Madame Red narrowed her eyes and then returned to her desk and sat down, motioning for the others to do the same. She rummaged in her files and pulled out two file folders.

"Sebastian, you have two big jobs coming up. The producer Druitt has requested you and Grell again."

Sebastian repressed a scowl. That was going to be a headache shoot.

"He has also requested that Ciel join the shoot."

Sebastian's eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Ciel?"

"Mhm. It seems he was fascinated with those shots taken of you two when you adopted Ciel. He wants Ciel to join the shoot."

Will adjusted his glasses nervously. "Madame, do you really think that is wise to do? Ciel is not a trained model."

"Druitt has said either Ciel comes or there is no job."

Sebastian sighed. "Ciel has been expressing an interest in joining me on a job. This could be a fine opportunity. Plus having Ciel with me can calm me down from having to work with the two idiots."

No one had to ask who the "two idiots" were. Madame Red smiled.

"Excellent! The shoot is in a month. If possible, we can give Ciel some training before hand."

Sebastian smirked. "Trust me, that won't be necessary."

Madame Red handed the second folder to Sebastian.

"You might want to rethink that. Look at what Druitt wishes to do."

Sebastian opened the folder and promptly closed it, trying to keep the laughter building up in him from exploding. Oh wait till he tells Ciel.

He looked up at Madame Red, a playful smirk on his face.

"Think a month will be enough to turn my Ciel into a young lady?"

**XXX**

**And there it is! Part 4 :) I hope you guys enjoyed it! Anyone eager to see the Viscount drive Sebastian nuts from hitting on his crossdressing shota? I know i am! Again, thanks to my editor, MarsInsane (GO READ HER STUFF! SHE IS A BETTER WRITER AND HER STUFF IS AMAZING!) Kisses and Hugs to anyone who R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I dont own Kuroshitsuji or its characters. Yana Toboso does. **

Ciel hopped out of the limo, still feeling a bit of red stain his cheeks from when he was picked up at school. Everyone was staring as his chauffer escorted him from the school gate to the limo. Once again, everyone was reminded of Ciel's position while Lizzy gushed with envy when she saw the limo. Ciel brushed off the thoughts and hurried through the door of the agency. He brushed by the security check.

"Hold it, son! You don't have clearance-"

Ciel turned around. Seriously? Another new guard?

A blond with thick black rimmed glasses was running after Ciel.

"Hey! You can't go past here! Do you have an appointment?"

Ciel glared haughtily at the man.

"I don't need an appointment to see my guardian."

The man's eyes widened when he realized who he was talking to.

"Oh, Mister Phantomhive, I sincerely apologize."

Ciel huffed and turned around.

"Whatever."

He strutted into the elevator and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, Kevin, where is Sebastian today?"

The older salt and peppered haired elevator operator smiled at Ciel through the thick matching moustache.

"I believe he is in his office today. There were just a few meetings scheduled today for him. No shoots."

Kevin pressed a button.

"Did Ronald give you some trouble today, son?"

"Is Ronald the new security guy?"

"Yes, sir."

"I can't believe no one told him who I am. It's not like I don't come here every day."

Kevin chuckled good-naturedly and smiled at the boy.

"He'll get used to you soon enough."

Silence fell between the two as the elevator paused at a floor to pick up passengers. Once the passengers were let off at the next floor, Kevin turned back to Ciel.

"I 'eard through the grapevine today is your birthday, Ciel!"

Ciel looked up at the man.

"Yes, it is."

"Well, Happy Birthday son! If I knew this earlier, I would have got you a gift!"

Ciel shrugged. "It's fine. I don't really want anything."

Kevin chuckled and smiled at the boy as they arrived at Ciel's floor.

"I bet Mister Sebastian makes sure you have everything you need and want."

Ciel smirked like a spoiled brat and waved bye to the elevator operator.

"Of course he does."

Kevin smiled kindly at the boy and waved as the elevator closed. Ciel hurried down the hall, eager to see his guardian. It wasn't like he was clingy or anything, he just liked being around Sebastian. He always felt empty or naked when Sebastian wasn't at his side. He nodded to the few models that walked down the hall and opened the door to Sebastian's office. The model was lounging on a couch, his arm draped over his eyes. He seemed to be sleeping. Ciel decided to test it by carefully setting his bag down and tip toeing over to his guardian.

"ACK!" He was surprised when Sebastian suddenly reached out his arm and pulled Ciel down on top of him. Sebastian held Ciel firmly to his chest and smirked at the boy.

"Hello, Ciel."

Ciel felt his face turn a little red from the man's teasing and struggled to get out of the intimate position, but Sebastian held him firmly there.

"Oh, come on now, Ciel." Sebastian smirked as he held the boy. Ciel glared at the man. The amused look on his face meant he was enjoying this. Ciel rolled his eyes and gave up. He crossed his arms across Sebastian's chest and rested his chin on his arms and stared at Sebastian.

"So, what are the plans for today?"

"Well, I have arranged for a private dinner between the two of us. I know you prefer to spend your birthday with just me." Sebastian smirked possessively at the boy. There was nothing he loved more than not having to have to share Ciel with other people. "And I have some news for you."

Ciel sat up, blushing lightly when he realized he was straddling Sebastian. Sebastian sat up slightly, keeping their contact close.

"What is the news, Sebastian?"

Sebastian reached out and brushed Ciel's hair from his face.

"Oh, I'm waiting till dinner to tell you." He grinned slyly. Ciel scowled. More secrets, great. The door burst open, causing both males to jump with surprise. Ciel fell over and found himself extremely close to Sebastian, in fact, their lips were touching. Sebastian looked surprised by it, but smirked and forced the boy closer. Ciel turned bright red. However, their reactions were nearly not as amusing as the one who opened the door, a certain now VERY jealous redhead.

Grell's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull, his mouth hung open and his face was the exact shade of his hair, if not slightly brighter. His entire body shook from jealousy.

"S-Sebast~chan! Wh-What is the meaning of this? I thought I was the only one for you~!"

Ciel pulled away from Sebastian and furiously wiped his lips while glaring at Sebastian. Sebastian sighed and stared at Grell.

"Can't you see we are busy, Grell?"

Ciel caught on to the double meaning. "SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian chuckled and sat up. Teasing Ciel was just way too much fun. Bonus was he also got to harass Grell at the same time. He repositioned himself so that he was leaned over Ciel, his finger under the boy's chin so that Ciel was forced to look up at Sebastian. He leaned his face closer to Ciel.

"I'm hurt Ciel. Even after we just shared such a passionate kiss…"

Ciel turned red and glared at his guardian. Grell couldn't take any more of it and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, dragging him away from Ciel. Sebastian easily manoeuvred out of Grell's arms and returned to Ciel's side, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I swear you two make it so easy."

Ciel glared at Sebastian and Grell looked confused at the man.

Ciel huffed and turned his face away.

"If you are finished having your fun."

Sebastian chuckled and looked at his watch.

"It seems my young master can't take a joke."

Ciel grumbled. "I'm more of worried for my life." He gave Grell a sideways glance. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and looked at Grell who was glaring daggers at Ciel. Sebastian sighed.

"Grell, please refrain from staring at my charge with such murderous intent." His eyes seemed to shimmer dangerously at Grell. "You don't want to get on my bad side."

Grell looked back over at Sebastian and gulped. "Hmph!" He crossed his arms and left the room. Sebastian turned back to Ciel and smiled at his frustrated and embarrassed charge.

"Well then, I believe we should be heading out soon."

Ciel nodded and moved around Sebastian, avoiding his touch. Sebastian frowned and reached out towards Ciel and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ciel, why the poutiness?'

Ciel glared at Sebastian.

"You bastard. You know why I'm upset with you."

"I only did that to get Grell to leave."

"You didn't have to kiss me or make it sound like we actually were!"

"You know if I just told him to leave, that wouldn't have worked."

Ciel grumbled at that. Sebastian was right. And Ciel knew it.

"Just don't do it again."

Sebastian smirked and kissed Ciel on top of the head, causing the boy to turn pink again.

"Now that you're not mad at me anymore, I think it's time to head out."

Ciel glared at his guardian, who said he wasn't still mad at Sebastian. Sebastian turned at the door and tilted his head, watching his young charge. Ciel felt his cheeks go slightly pink and moved towards Sebastian.

"Stupid model."

Sebastian chuckled and opened the door.

"Come on, Ciel. We'll be late."

XXX

Ciel had to hand it to Sebastian; he certainly knew where to go to eat. Ciel's mouth watered as he stared at the thick slice of triple chocolate layer cake that laid in front of him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"You know, one would think you were a girl with how much you love chocolate."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Oh, shoosh."

He picked up a fork, cut off a piece and stuck it in his mouth, almost moaning from how delicious it tasted. Sebastian chuckled.

"You know, I'm beginning to feel jealous of that cake. It seems to be getting more of your attention than I am."

"Be made out of chocolate and you'll have my full attention."

Sebastian smirked. "That could be arranged."

Ciel glared at Sebastian who just continued to chuckle. Ciel ignored the man and returned to enjoying his cake. Sebastian frowned and watched him, not liking the lack of attention he was getting from Ciel. He cleared his throat.

"I believe I said I had some news."

Ciel's attention was suddenly on Sebastian, cake forgotten. Sebastian smirked. Finally.

"What is it?"

Sebastian pulled out a folder from his briefcase and handed it to Ciel.

"You have been requested for a modelling job."

If it wasn't in the boy's character to act surprised, Sebastian would have sworn a dropped jaw would have accompanied the look of shock in Ciel's eye. He chuckled at the mental image.

"Take a look, Ciel."

Ciel opened the folder and started to read.

"With Druitt?" His voice had a hint of surprise.

Sebastian nodded. "Keep reading." He felt his blood begin to run with excitement at getting to see the look on Ciel's face when he realized what he had to do for the job.

Ciel froze. Sebastian smirked. And there it was. Ciel's eye slowly moved from the folder to lock onto Sebastian's.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian tilted his head slightly and smirked cheerfully. "Something wrong?"

Ciel glared at the man. There was no way; no WAY was he going to cross dress for this. He struggled to remain calm.

"What… what exactly is the meaning of this?"

"You have your first modelling job."

Ciel's eyebrow slanted downward and a low growl emitted from his throat.

"I see that. I meant, why… why do I need to dress like a GIRL for this?"

Sebastian's eyes were dancing. Oh this was too much fun.

"If you can pull of modelling like a girl, then you can go far."

"If I recall correctly, you've never modelled like a girl."

"Well, of course. I'm me."

Ciel wanted to bang his head on the table. Sometimes he forgot how incredibly vain Sebastian was.

"I'm not doing it."

"Oh, come on!"

"No"

"Please?"

"Not happening."

"It'll be fun."

"No way."

"For me?"

Ciel glared at Sebastian. Of course he had to make it a personal favor. Sebastian knew Ciel could never turn him down. He owed Sebastian way too much and the model knew that. Ciel sighed and leaned back against the seat with a grumpy "fine." Sebastian flashed one of his very rare smiles. He only showed them when he got something he really wanted. This made Ciel's mood worse. He crossed his arms and turned to the window.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Ciel."

Ciel's face turned a slight pink at that and he continued to stare grumpily out the window. Sebastian chuckled and waved down the waiter for the bill.

"Come on, Ciel. Finish your cake and we'll head home. You have a lot of training to do."

Ciel turned back to Sebastian.

"Training?"

"For modelling like a proper lady."

Ciel opened his mouth to protest then closed it and focused his attention of the cake, returning to ignoring his infuriating guardian. Once he was done, they walked out together, Sebastian with sunglasses on (even though it was night) and a hat. Ciel looked up at him and shook his head. Only an idiot would be fooled by that disguise. Not far from the restaurant though, Sebastian noticed a group of girls on the corner. He pulled Ciel close.

"Come on. Head down and ignore them."

"We're not going to avoid them."

"With luck, they won't recognize me."

Ciel rolled his eyes but obeyed the man. As they drew closer, Sebastian frowned. He recognized those girls from one of his many fan groups. This particular group had been causing some trouble. Sebastian froze when a scream came from the group.

"Oh, my god!"

A girl pointed towards them and the others turned. Ear piercing squeals rang through the air and the girls ran towards them. Sebastian cursed and pushed Ciel behind him. This group was known to be against him adopting Ciel. Last thing he wanted was for Ciel to get hurt. He smiled pleasantly at the girls.

"Hello there, ladies."

The girls squealed and giggled. A couple of then continued to flirt with Sebastian. One of them was bolder and stepped closer to Sebastian.

"Mr. Sebastian, what brings you out so late? Hmm? You must be cold. We could return to my place."

Sebastian smiled pleasantly at her.

"That would be a lovely offer, but I have previous engagements."

The girl stepped closer to Sebastian.

"It won't even be an hour."

Sebastian smirked and leaned close to her, a cruel look in his eye.

"Oh? You can only last such a short time period? Then why would I want to return home with you?"

The girl turned bright red from embarrassment and stammered a response.

"I-I I'm not a whore!"

Sebastian tilted his head and surveyed the girl. She was certainly dressed like one. Ciel stuck his head out from behind Sebastian to get a look at the girls. He felt slightly upset that the girl was hitting on Sebastian. Sebastian was his and he didn't like others trying to take Sebastian away from him. He stepped out from behind Sebastian so that he could be seen, Sebastian inwardly cursed when he did that.

The boy growled at the girls. "He's mine. And from the way you dress, I'd say you are a whore."

The flirter turned to Ciel, an enraged look on her face. She lifted her hand to slap Ciel.

"You think you are all that, just because Sebastian took you in, you little – "

Sebastian caught her hand in mid-air.

"You might want to rethink that." A dangerous tone was heard in his voice. The other girls looked at Sebastian, obviously frightened. The leader stared back at Sebastian.

"But your little brat called me a whore."

Sebastian frowned. "Only a whore would come up to a man she doesn't know and offer sex."

He leaned closer.

"And don't think I don't know about your groups little thing against my Ciel." He let go of the girl's hand and pulled Ciel towards him. He bent Ciel backwards and leaned over the boy. Ciel blushed at the intimate position he was forced into. Sebastian kept his eyes trained on the main girl.

"You'll do well to remember this." With one hand on the small of Ciel's back to keep him steady and the other on the back of his head, Sebastian bent down, pushing Ciel's head to meet his, and kissed Ciel.

The girls gasped with surprise. Ciel turned bright red. The shock of the kiss made his brain forget to attempt to push Sebastian away. All he knew was the bittersweet dark chocolate taste of Sebastian that dominated his senses. It was even better than the desert at the restaurant. He eagerly moved his lips against Sebastian's, desperate for more of a taste of the man. Sebastian felt a bit surprised when he felt Ciel complying with the kiss and kissing him back. His blood began to boil at the realization and his grip on Ciel tightened. With more difficulty than he anticipated, he pulled away from the kiss and looked up at the girls, a fierce smirk on his face. The pure shocked look on their faces was enough for him.

"I only belong to Ciel. And I will do ANYTHING to protect him." There was a feral edge to his voice. The girls shrank back. One of them grabbed the leader's arm, tugging at her.

"Come on, let's go."

The leader sneered and turned away, her head held high.

"I won't forget this, Sebastian." Her voice dripped with jealousy and rage. Sebastian smirked. He watched them walk down the street and disappear before he turned his attention back to Ciel. Ciel was still in a dazed state. Sebastian chuckled and leaned forward.

"Did you like that kiss, Ciel?"

His voice snapped Ciel out of his daze. The boy glared at him and proceeded to push Sebastian away from him.

"W-What w-was th-that for!"

Sebastian chuckled and turned down the sidewalk.

"Come on, Ciel. It's getting late and you should get to bed."

Ciel grumbled and followed behind Sebastian. What was with today? He turns 13 and in the same day, he gets kissed twice? And both times by Sebastian? Granted, the first time was an accident. He blushed when he thought of the second one and felt slightly ashamed when he realized he had participated in said kiss. He just wanted to go home and hide in his room AWAY from his perverted guardian.

**XXX**

**Morning, my dear readers! Enjoying the story? I had requests for tons of fluff and i cant resist Sebastian teasing Ciel. xD So bam! Two kisses, a pissed off jealous Grell, and one confused 13 year old Ciel. xD I need to stop staying up till 3am working on this story. xD haha...**

**Thanks to MarsInsane for editing and everyone welcome my new editor SebbyCiel (ya'll know her as TokyoSquid on DA ) GO READ THEIR STORIES! :3**

**Anyone else wanting a chocolate covered Sebastian? Review! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: as much as i love Sebastian and Ciel, i do not own them, nor any of the other members of Kuroshitsuji. Yana Toboso does. **

Ciel flopped down on his bed. Once they had returned home, he had ducked under Sebastian's arm and swiftly went to his room, despite his guardian's calls for him. He buried his face in his pillow. Confusion was a nice way of stating what he was thinking. Sebastian kissed him. Sebastian, his guardian, kissed him. He felt like banging his head on the wall at the next thought that passed through his mind._I liked it._ He couldn't deny it, no matter how much he wanted to. The taste of Sebastian was like a drug to him now. He wanted to taste him again.

The scene replayed in his mind over and over. Sebastian smirking at the girls before pulling him into a kiss, the taste of the bitter sweetness that was Sebastian, the way Ciel started to cling to Sebastian, the way his mind fogged over. Ciel blushed when he realized he was starting to dwell too long on it. He did feel a slight annoyance at the fact that Sebastian had kissed him just to chase off the fangirls. Ciel grumbled with annoyance. That stupid model. He pulled the covers over himself and buried deep into them, trying to ignore the calls for him from outside his room.

XXX

Sebastian stood at Ciel's door, feeling a slight frustration with the boy. Ever since the kiss, Ciel avoided his touch and avoided even talking to him. He leaned against Ciel's door.

"Ciel, come out."

He heard something soft thump against the door. Sebastian chuckled to himself. Ciel was in a bad mood. He imagined the annoyed look in Ciel's eye as he had thrown what Sebastian suspected to be a pillow, at the door. He stood at the door a little bit longer before giving up and heading to his room. Upon closing the door to his room, he shed his shirt and shoes and stretched out on his bed. He stared at his door, his thoughts drifting to earlier that night.

To his pleasure, he managed to tease Ciel quite a bit. The looks Ciel had given him that night made him let out a rare smile. He shifted as his thoughts drifted to the girls. It annoyed him that he had to confront those girls. A smirk appeared on his face as he thought of the kiss. He had thought of kissing the boy on occasion. His reaction to such an action would be one he would love to see. He certainly wasn't expecting Ciel to kiss back.

He placed a finger on his lips and stared at the ceiling, falling deeper into thought. He couldn't deny that once Ciel started to kiss back, his blood started to move swiftly and his heart pounded in a way he hadn't felt in a long while. He stirred again and sat up, a sigh passing through his lips. He could feel that same thrill pulse through his veins now like he felt earlier.

"This is ridiculous." Sebastian stood up and turned on his shower, sticking his head under the cold water to cool himself off. He grabbed a towel, dried his face, and threw it over shoulders. He then leaned against the bathroom counter, turning his head to face the direction of Ciel's bedroom. Even after trying to cool himself down, he felt a pull in that direction, an irresistible pull. He growled softly to himself and tossed his towel to the floor. He walked out of the bathroom and stood at his door. He was just going to check on Ciel, make sure he was asleep. He repeated that over and over in his head.

XXX

Ciel stared annoyed at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. His mind didn't seem to get the clue that he didn't want to think about what happened this evening, but it seemed stubborn on replaying the kiss in very fine detail. Ciel shifted again. Despite his frustration at his inability to stop thinking about the kiss, he could feel himself getting warm. His heart pounded with ever flash of Sebastian's face and every thought of his touch. He sat up, glaring at the door. He could feel how red his face was. That stupid… He stood up and walked to the door. Maybe a drink of water or something could help. He opened his door and stepped into the hallway, bumping into something. An intoxicating scent assaulted his nose and his heart jumped. He knew this scent. He knew the arms that wrapped around him, steadying him._Sebastian._

Sebastian caught Ciel in his arms, resisting the urge to pull him closer. He looked down at the boy.

"Ciel?"

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and turned bright red upon noticing the man shirtless.

"S-Sebastian!" He seemed surprised. Sebastian smirked, trying to ignore his longing to pin the boy in his arms against the wall and kiss him again. He just merely leaned down and whispered in the boy's ear.

"Are you alright, Ciel?"

Ciel almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the electricity that coursed through him upon feeling Sebastian's lips brush against his ear. Ciel pushed off Sebastian's arms and stepped away from him, muttering "its nothing." He then turned towards the kitchen to get a drink. Sebastian followed quietly behind him, his red eyes seemed to shine in the darkness. Ciel felt his skin crawl when he saw at them. They showed an emotion he didn't recognize. Sebastian silently watched the boy. A flash of the boy on the counter as Sebastian explored his mouth flew threw his mind, causing him to lose composure for a second and move towards Ciel. Ciel turned to look at him.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian smiled at his charge and moved again, this time grabbing a glass for himself.

"I just thought you had a good idea."

Ciel eyed him supiciously. He moved to the breakfast bar and sat down on a stool with his glass of water. He looked down.

"Sebastian, what was that?"

Sebastian almost dropped his glass in surprise thinking Ciel knew his thoughts some how.

"Excuse me?"

Ciel ducked his head down.

"That… kiss…"

Sebastian put the glass down to keep himself from dropping it. He turned to Ciel.

"Did you not like it, my Ciel?"

Ciel blushed at being called Sebastian's. He could feel the tips of his ears turning red. Sebastian didn't miss it. He felt a smirk appear again. He leaned towards Ciel and turned the boy towards him.

"Ciel?"

Ciel stared up at the man, his eyes locking on Sebastian's lips. This didn't pass Sebastian's notice.

"Ciel, my eyes are up here." He teased, putting his finger under Ciel's chin. With a simple suggestive movement Ciel moved closer to Sebastian. That did it. Without thinking Sebastian claimed Ciel's lips. Ciel's eyes went wide with surprise. The feel of Sebastian's lips against his own, provoking him to move shut his brain down. His arms flew up to wrap around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer. That single act drove Sebastian over the edge. He picked the boy up and set him on the counter. Ciel's legs wrapped around Sebastian's waist, pulling Sebastian close him. Sebastian pushed against Ciel's lips, forcing them open, giving his tongue access to Ciel's mouth. Ciel gasped as an explosion of Sebastian's taste bombarded him. He felt a slight moan escaped his throat. A feral, aroused growl escaped Sebastian's in response to the vibrations Sebastian's tongue felt.

Sebastian pulled away for a second to look at Ciel. Ciel stared up at Sebastian. Something was nagging at the back of mind. He was too intoxicated with Sebastian to figure out what was bugging him. So instead he whined at the loss of his treat. Sebastian took it as permission to keep going. He dove back down to Ciel, battering his already bruised lips with nips, licks and sucks. Ciel responded with enthusiasm, his small fingers clutching at Sebastian's smooth skin and hair. Sebastian's hands began to roam the boy's body. The nagging in the back of Ciel's mind returned with full force. _"What am I DOING?"_

Ciel froze and suddenly pulled away from Sebastian, his legs dropping from around Sebastian's waist and his arms pulling away. Sebastian paused, his face still close to Ciel's, unsure of what to do. Ciel shook his head, wordlessly jumped down from the counter, and ran into his room, his door slamming. Sebastian stood in the kitchen, staring at the door, unsure of what just happened. He growled with frustration and stalked back to his room to take an actual cold shower.

XXX

_A Month later…_

Sebastian sat in his dressing room, trying to drown out the noises of Druitt going on about the shoot and how lovely his Ciel was going to be. The past month had been tense between him and Ciel. It frustrated him. Actually frustration didn't begin to describe how he felt. Ciel avoided his touches. He absolutely REFUSED to let Sebastian walk him to school. On top of that, he rarely showed up at the agency unless he had training. He remained in his room, barely showing himself to Sebastian. Okay, fine, Ciel was obviously showing he didn't want Sebastian the way Sebastian wanted him. He could live with that. He couldn't live with Ciel ignoring and avoiding him though. If that boy wasn't so damn irresistible!

"Sebastian, are you even listening?"

Sebastian looked up with surprise to see Druitt had already left and in his place stood Will.

"Hmm?"

Will scowled at Sebastian. "Are you going to be able to work today? Your mind has been elsewhere, in fact it has been elsewhere for this past month. For both you and Ciel!"

Sebastian resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow at the mention of Ciel. So Ciel was just as absent minded as he was? Sebastian couldn't help but feel a slight curiosity as to what that reason was.

Will sighed, noticing the only hint of caring that showed in Sebastian was when Ciel was mentioned.

"If you are ready, we should get to the shoot. Ciel should be ready too."

A smirk spread across Sebastian's face. He promptly stood up and walked out of the room, the long designer jacket he wore flowing out behind him, giving him an air of royalty.

"Come on, Will. Let's go see my charge."

XXX

Ciel glared at his reflection in the mirror. To start with, he had a wig on that was the same color as his hair but had two long pigtails set high on the sides of his head. Around one of the pigtails was a white and blue ribbon with a big pink flower. The bangs of the wig were carefully arranged so that they fell over his eye, hiding the eye patch. On his other eye, there was make up, which usually, when he helped Sebastian with shoots, wasn't a big deal, but this time… it was just so feminine.

Thick mascara coated his eyelashes and smoky dark eye shadow accented his eye, causing it to appear brighter and bluer than normal. Blush accented his cheekbones and a shiny lip gloss had been added to his lips. He glared at the mirror. With a face like this, anyone would mistake him for a girl. He hissed angrily at what he saw next.

The shirt he was wearing was a long pink, off the shoulder number, the sleeves nothing but white lace. In the center of the neckline was a pink flower with a blue and white ribbon behind it. On his neck was a pink choker with white lace. The shirt itself was tight-fitting, accenting the curves the strange undershirt, which he had been forced to wear, created. At his waist the shirt flowed out and rippled unevenly down to his knees. Trimming the hem and sides were black strips that accented the shirt. He wore white leggings that showed off his skinny legs. On his feet, were pink books that he was pretty sure Lizzy would kill to own. As if to make things worse, they too had a pink flower on them. He continued to glare at his reflection until a poor attempt at holding back a snicker brought his attention to the door. He spun around to see Sebastian standing there, clearly very amused.

"Don't you dare laugh." Ciel growled out with anger. Sebastian smirked and walked forward, drawing closer to Ciel. Ciel blushed slightly as he looked at Sebastian. The regality of his outfit caused Ciel's heart to almost stop. It didn't help that Sebastian's shirt was partly open so Ciel's eye was fixated on his bared chest. He almost jumped out of his skin when he realized Sebastian was so close. An amused smirk was on his face.

"My lady looks lovely today."

Ciel glared at him, forgetting how distracted he was by Sebastian's open shirt.

"Do not start that, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled and leaned closer to him.

"I, a gentleman, only wishes to let a beautiful lady know how gorgeous she looks."

Ciel clenched his black gloved hands.

"Be glad you're at a shoot today, otherwise I would have slapped you by now."

Sebastian frowned. There was that hostility that Ciel had been showing as of late. He straightened up and sighed.

"Ciel, please. No fighting. Not today."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, surprised by the please.

"tch.." he turned his face away. "Fine."

Sebastian placed his hand under Ciel's chin and turned Ciel to face him.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "What?"

Sebastian tilted his head.

"Remember how a lady should act. A smile on your face and stand up straight."

Ciel scowled before closing his eyes to concentrate. He straightened his back and opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian, a sweet smile on his face.

"Yes, Sebastian."

Sebastian was thrown by the feminine sound to Ciel's voice. This was going to be interesting. He smirked and leaned closer.

"Have I mentioned how delightful you look like this? Makes me want to claim your lips again."

A flicker of annoyance flashed through Ciel's eye, but he retained his composure and smiled sweetly, a hand lifted to his mouth to hide a very feminine giggle.

"A gentleman should never say such things to a lady."

A chuckle escaped from Sebastian's throat. "Very true."

He turned and started to walk away. Ciel sighed and threw one last look at his reflection before following Sebastian out of the room. Here goes nothing.

XXX

"Oh! Little Robin! You're beauty has left me speechless!" The blonde haired man pranced around Ciel. "I was right in thinking of you for this piece of art!" His hand fluttered to his chest as he went on to sing something about his heart and flowers and something that Ciel had a slight suspicion had to do with sex. The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip on Ciel. Ciel looked up to see Sebastian looking a little annoyed at Druitt's rantings. A slight amusement arose in his chest and from it, an idea formed. Ciel shrugged off Sebastian's hand and turned to Druitt, bowing a little.

"I thank you for the compliments, Mr. Druitt." A flirtacious giggle escaped his lips. Druitt stared at the crossdressing boy before blushing slightly and continuing his spiel. This time he placed a hand on Ciel's bare shoulder, caressing it gently.

Sebastian stood behind Ciel, growling at the touch. Two things he noticed immediately: Ciel was doing this purposefully, and Druitt was taking the bait. A jealously he couldn't ignore raged through his veins. He lifted Druitt's hand from Ciel's shoulder and pulled Ciel towards him.

"I believe we came here for a job." A dangerous tone tinted his carefree model voice. He leaned down and whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Are you trying to test my patience?"

Ciel just turned to Sebastian and smirked. "Where is Grell?"

"Did someone call?"

Sebastian looked up to see Grell enter and dear god, he wished he hadn't. Not only was Ciel cross dressing but apparently, so was Grell. He was wearing a flashy red number with a slit up the leg, ending almost at his hip. Never had Sebastian, in his long years of knowing Grell, ever seen Grell look so gay. And Grell was thoroughly enjoying it.

"AH~! Sebastian~! You look so sexy. I want to have your babies~!"

Ciel felt a twinge of jealousy and glared at Grell. Sebastian took a deep breath.

"Grell, I've told you before, do not say such impossible things."

Grell latched onto Sebastian's arm, ignoring Ciel.

"Oh~ Sebast~chan! You're cruelty to me makes me so sad! Why can't you be nice to me?"

Sebastian tried to shrug his arm away from the red head. Upon failing he watched sadly as Ciel stormed off, obviously jealous. He then in turn felt his own jealousy and possessiveness rear its ugly head as Druitt proceeded to latch onto Ciel and follow the boy around, obviously flirting. He then turned to Grell, a smile on his face.

"My dear Grell, have I mentioned how lovely you look in that dress?"

Grell's nose about sprung a leak.

Will stood at the entrance to the studio, not liking the atmosphere. First off, jealousy reigned supreme and he could see why. Grell was attached to Sebastian, like Druitt was attached to Ciel. He had been observing the Sebastian and Ciel and realized they were having something similar to a lover's quarrel. He sighed and adjusted his glasses. A frown appeared on his face as he realized Ciel was flirting back with Druitt like Sebastian was doing with Grell; and the other was well aware of it. Good lord. This little fight of theirs better not send them into overtime.

**XXX**

**And there you go, guys! Dont you just love me and my cliffhangers? :3 Sorry it took so long. xD haha! just hit a writers block (technical term for LAZY) and just could write (Didnt feel like it). So.. did ya'll like how it left off? And there you go! one hell of a sexy kiss for the two! alrighty.. shout outs...**

**I LOVE YOU MARSINSANE! (she is my editor and also writes amazing smut.)**

**To SebbyCiel: ... *sebby voice*... *mutters* iloveyoutoogrell**

**Thankies everyone who has been reviewing! 3 i love ya'll so much PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I update faster when i get reviews. XD**

**I have an idea for my next fanfic that i want ya'll opinion on! its a Phantom of the Opera and Kuroshitsuji crossover. The story of Phantom, but using the chars of Kuro. If you want more information, PM me and ill let you know. Otherwise, put your thoughts down in a review! (my DA watchers have been excited about this one, but i want your opinions too!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm so sorry for the late update! reason is down below! Thank you for waiting patiently for me!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kuroshitsuji. There would be yaoi and smut on every page if I did.**

**XXX**

The tension in the air seemed like it could be sliced with a butter knife. Everyone could feel it and could tell who it was coming from. The only two who didn't seem to be aware were the two who were being used, Grell and Druitt. Sebastian and Ciel just wouldn't let up. Sebastian made sure Ciel could see every touch he gave Grell. Ciel, in return, made sure Sebastian could see and hear every flirtatious giggle and eye bat the boy gave Druitt. Even with the tension, the photo shoot was going surprisingly well, as if to show just how good of a model Sebastian and Ciel each were. But in between shoots and during breaks, the fight would continue.

One break was especially bad. Sebastian was talking with the cameraman when he heard a familiar giggle and a cry of surprise. He turned his head to see Druitt's arm wrapped around Ciel and Ciel covering his mouth with a gloved hand just to hide the tint of pink on his face. Sebastian almost let loose a feral growl. He surveyed the room and luckily, within eyesight of Ciel, was Grell. He turned away from the cameraman and stalked angrily over to the red head.

"Oh Grell."

Grell looked up with surprise to see Sebastian standing very close to him. A slim finger pressed itself under Grell's chin and Sebastian gave a most seductive grin. Grell felt his insides melt.

"You know, you should dress like this more often. Its very seductive to me."

Grell felt his knees want to give away as he felt Sebastian's lips brush against his as he spoke. Sebastian tried not to smirk with happiness at the dangerous killer look he could feel coming from Ciel.

Ciel ignored Druitt's ramblings as he glared murderous icy daggers at Sebastian. From the angle he was at, it looked like Sebastian was kissing Grell. He felt his emotions roiling and toiling. He turned to Druitt and tilted his head up, giving the clueless blond a look of such seductive innocence, Druitt stopped dead in his words, his face beginning to turn red.

"Oooh~! My beautiful Robin! Don't look at me that way~! It makes me want to put you in a cage and keep you as mine. Taking away the freedom from you that makes you so irresistible."

Ciel smiled. "What if I wanted you to do that, Mr. Druitt."

Druitt's hand flew up to his forehead putting him in a dramatic over the top pose.

"Ah~ Little Robin~"

He wrapped his arm around Ciel's waist and pulled Ciel close so that Ciel's body was pressed up against his own.

"My heart and soul sing knowing that it is I, the lowly Druitt, that has you captured."

_You wish. _Ciel grimaced as he was pressed against Druitt's frame.

"Alright, let's get back to business! Next shoot is just Sebastian and Ciel." Will threw annoyed glances to the two as he flipped through his book.

Ciel and Sebastian brushed off their respective victims and returned to the stage that was set up for the next shoot. Ciel frowned when he saw the couch. His stomach stirred with premonition at what the possible poses could be. He stood next to Sebastian, his eye flickering up to look at the man. Sebastian stared straight ahead, as if ignoring the boy. Ciel felt frustration at this. He didn't like being ignored, especially by Sebastian. He turned around and walked to the couch, brushing his hand against Sebastian's side as he did. Sebastian looked down at the boy. He felt that brush, and whether Ciel knew or not, he knew it was intentional. He followed behind Ciel. The two sat on the couch together, their bodies barely touching, but the sparks could be clearly seen as the two fought with their emotions for the other. The camera man looked into his lens and started to shout out directions.

"Sebastian, move to the end of the couch. Ciel lay down on the couch; place your head in his lap."

Ciel frowned at the instruction. Of course there would be touching, but to be forced into such an intimate position? He wordlessly obeyed. Sebastian laid a hand on Ciel's head. Druitt nodded in agreement at the pose and motioned for the cameraman to begin taking the pictures, occasionally calling out to them to shift a little or change expressions. Ciel felt like groaning on the inside when the cameraman told them to change their position. This time, Sebastian was stretched across the couch and Ciel was forced to lay on him. Sebastian looked at the boy, watching the expressions in his eye. He could see how the boy was torn in half. He liked the contact, he seemed to have been longing for this, but something seemed to rein him in, keeping him from enjoying this. He lifted a hand and brushed Ciel's cheek with it.

"HOLD THAT POSE!" Druitt screeched with excitement.

Ciel tried his hardest to keep from blushing. Even he could see the romanticism in this pose. A spark of amusement seemed to play in Sebastian's eyes, causing Ciel to feel more frustrated with Sebastian. He wanted this over with, and fast. Druitt returned to them and had Ciel move to the floor, sitting where Sebastian's chest stretched across the couch. His back was to the camera, his face tilted so it could just slightly be seen and his body leaned forward so that he was barely touching the other man. Ciel felt relief to have a break from the constant touch of Sebastian. He felt like he would fall apart if he had to touch the man again. But then again, if he didn't touch Sebastian, he felt like he would go mad. What is wrong with me? I'm acting like a stupid girl with a crush. The words caused realization to crash down on him. It took all his strength to crush the rush of emotions that flooded through him.

Sebastian felt like chuckling with amusement at the sudden realization that swiftly disappeared from Ciel's eye as quickly as it had appeared. He knew Ciel hadn't realized this, but his eyes had remained on the boy the entire time. He felt a bit of curious as to what the boy had realized. He tilted his head to the side and put his finger under Ciel's chin, forcing the boy to look up and lean closer to him. A smirk pulled at Sebastian's lips when he saw the slight blush dash across the boy. After the camera clicked a few times, Sebastian sat up and bent over the boy, wrapping his arms around Ciel in a possessive and yet romantic way. A "Kyaaa~!" and "Awww~" could be heard from the on lookers as the camera began to click at an insane speed. An annoyed sound could be heard coming from the red-haired model who was sitting in a chair, tearing at a sheet of paper with his teeth.

The two stared into the depths of the other's eyes. Ciel could feel the world around him fall away as he stared into the crimson orbs that were Sebastian's eyes. He wanted… his eye wandered from Sebastian's eyes to his lips. They were thin, stretched into the usual smirk. He wanted to kiss them again. Ciel felt his face heat up again from the thought. Even still, his head moved centimeters closer to Sebastian's without realizing it.

Sebastian's red eyes kept themselves situated on Ciel, watching his every move, every hint of blush that darkened his face, the glances at his lips, the way Ciel leaned closer with every glance. Sebastian tightened his grip on Ciel, urging the boy closer._ Yes, end this ridiculous fight of yours. You are mine._

"Alright! That's good! I think we got the shots we wanted!" Reality broke through into their world as the director stepped forward while Druitt hung back to look over the pictures. "Thank you gentleman for your hard work. Ciel, you are free to go. All that's left is a couple single shots of Sebastian and then we'll call it a wrap."

Ciel swiftly sat up, feeling frustrated that he had allowed himself to get so close to Sebastian. He pulled himself from Sebastian's arms and bowed to the director, cameraman, and crew before rushing off to his dressing room. He didn't even bothering flirting with Druitt before he rushed off, despite the fact the man was calling for him. He just wanted to be alone. He couldn't take this anymore. The fact that Sebastian had kissed Grell just made him feel worse. And then to top it off, he knew he was about to kiss Sebastian again in front of all those people. He moved to punch the wall in frustration when he felt a hand on his arm.

"You shouldn't do that, Ciel. You'll hurt yourself."

Ciel spun around to look up at Sebastian.

"And why not? You don't care what happens to me!"

Sebastian felt a sting from words. "And what makes you say that?"

"Don't pretend like I didn't see you and Grell!"

"Something pretty righteous coming from someone who was flirting non-stop with Druitt."

Ciel opened his mouth to retaliate and then spun away from Sebastian, a sulking look on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a couple more shots to do?"

Sebastian smirked at the change of conversation. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him close.

"I convinced them we had enough. They spent almost three hours photographing me alone earlier this morning. They had plenty of pictures."

Ciel growled annoyed at Sebastian's intrusion of his personal space. He dug a nail into the older man's arm. Sebastian's eyebrows knitted together as he frowned, withdrawing his arms from the boy.

"What is wrong with you, Ciel? You've been like this for a month now."

Ciel hissed before turning around and heading out the door.

"What would it matter to you?"

Sebastian grabbed the boy's hand and jerked him back towards him.

"You're not leaving before you tell me what has been causing you to distance yourself from me."

"You, you fucking whore!"

Sebastian's hand dropped from Ciel's arm and he stared in surprise at Ciel. As his guardian, he usually would have gone on about how such language was not appropriate for someone of Ciel's standing and age. But, the fact Ciel called him a whore. Ciel took the chance to vacate the room, making sure the door slammed shut. He dropped down into the chair, staring at the door. Trying to understand what would make Ciel call him a whore. Could it have been the kisses from the boy's birthday? He felt a slight stab of guilt when he thought of the "kiss" Ciel had witnessed between him and Grell. Without realizing or meaning to, he had made the situation worse. He weaved his fingers together and rested his forehead on them, sighing from frustration. But still, if Ciel was jealous, what reason did he have to be jealous? Ciel should know that since Sebastian brought the boy into his life, Ciel had become his world. He had brought ladies (and some guys) home before and it never bugged Ciel before. Why now? His eyebrows knitted tighter together as he tried to figure out his charge. All he knew was he was acting like a schoolgirl with a crush. He couldn't figure out if that thrilled him or appalled him. He could tell the thrilled part was winning out. Before the thrilled part could win him over completely, the door burst open and a redhead bounded in, pouncing Sebastian on the couch.

"Oh~! Sebast~chan! We should go to the wrap up party together, now that you have accepted me."

Sebastian gave Grell an "are you insane?" look.

"And what ever gave you that idea, Grell?" he spoke boredly as he pushed the redhead off.

Grell pouted.

"But.. but back there, in there."

Sebastian stood up and walked to the door.

"I used you for my own purposes and gain." He pulled his coat on. "After all this time of us working together, you really think I would suddenly turn to you?"

The look on Grell's face gave Sebastian a tiny bit of amusement. Frustration, rejection, annoyance. Oh yes, Grell looked best when his face was taken over by that.

"So were you going with your boy?"

Sebastian turned away from Grell, his hand on the doorknob. "Of course."

"Well, I saw him leave with Druitt."

Sebastian's grip on the doorknob slipped. A growl almost ripped through his throat if he hadn't pulled his composure back together. A smile so sickingly sweet appeared on his face and he turned to Grell.

"Change of plans, Grell. I believe there is a party we need to be attending."

He held his hand out to the redhead.

Grell squealed and rushed over to Sebastian, ignoring the outstretched hand, and latched onto Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian ignored the urge to throw up as he led the redhead down the hallway.

XXX

Ciel sat in the back of the limo, back in his normal boy attire and without the stupid wig on his head. Druitt sat next to him, one hand around the boy's waist, and the other making over-dramatic gestures as he spoke of how grand the shoot was. Ciel tried not to feel repulsed by the hand that kept rubbing his side, but every now and again, he could feel his lunch rising. He focused his mind on what had happened in the dressing room. The look on Sebastian's face after he called him a 'fucking whore' caused Ciel to inwardly cringe at the thought. He couldn't believe he actually said that. But that was how he felt. Sebastian had kissed Ciel to get those fangirls away. Ciel wanted to believe that the second kiss was something else. The way Sebastian possessed his mouth…. The thought of it caused Ciel's blood to boil and a light pink tinted his cheeks. He wanted to believe it meant something. That was why he was so confused. He shouldn't have these feelings. Not for his guardian! But then, when Sebastian kissed Grell, Ciel felt himself die a little inside. To him, Sebastian was a whore. He got used. But for what? Its not like Sebastian got anything out of Ciel. Ciel could feel himself falling more into confusion and frustration. A hand slipping down to his lower back and drawing closer to his butt dragged Ciel out of his thoughts and he jumped with surprise. Druitt looked down at Ciel, a look of surprise at the boy's reaction on his face.

"Something the matter, little Robin?"

Ciel scooted closer to the window, trying to get out of Druitt's grasp.

"How much longer?"

"Almost there my little Robin."

Ciel tossed an annoyed look at the blonde producer before settling back into his thoughts.

XXX

Sebastian and Grell sat in the back of the company limo, Grell, of course was hanging off of Sebastian. Will sat across from them, trying to ignore the pair as he flipped through his book.

"Sebast~chan! Are you listening to me?"

Sebastian turned his head to look at Grell, whose lower lip was poking out in a pout.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking of things more important."

Grell whined with frustration. "That brat?"

"In fact yes. I was thinking of Ciel and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak of him with that tone or call him by that name."

Grell hissed with frustration. Despite the fact he managed to get Sebastian to take him to the party, it was becoming more and more blatantly obvious that Sebastian was only doing it for his own purpose.

"Why is that little brat the only thing you can think of? You've only known him for three years and you've worked with me much longer than that~!"

Will looked up at the two with annoyance.

"Grell, please refrain from harassing Sebastian so, and Sebastian, will you just make up with your charge already? I'm trying to keep this headache from the shoot at bay and the fact I have to go to a party with you two is making it worse."

Sebastian looked up at the annoyed Will. A smirk of amusement appeared on his face at the usually stoic man's face. There was annoyance and a hint of frustration in there. Sebastian felt a chuckle rise. As annoyed as he was by the fight, by the fact Ciel called him a whore, by the feelings he couldn't explain for his charge, and by Grell's clinginess, he could help but feel amused by William's plea.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of a large mansion. Of course the party would be held at Druitt's. The man couldn't resist them. Will opened the door and stepped out, swiftly followed by Sebastian. Grell sat in the limo, arms crossed and a pout still on his lips.

"A gentleman would help a lady out, Sebast-chan~"

Sebastian glanced back at the car.

"Seeing as I am a gentleman, I would help a lady out, but seeing as I see no lady in the car, I'm going to continue on my way."

Grell let out a shriek of annoyance and frustration as Sebastian quickly made his escape. He slipped into the foyer of the mansion, where an older man smiled and pointed towards the main ballroom.

"This way, Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian nodded gratefully at the Druitt butler and made his way down the long hallway. Music floated in the air, growing louder as they got closer. The party was obviously already in full swing. Sebastian slipped through the door to see couples dancing across the floor in mid-dance. The ballroom sparkled with glass, crystals and mirrors that reflected the evening sunlight. If it weren't for the modern clothing, one would think they had stepped back in time. One pair of dancers caught Sebastian's eye and made his teeth clench down in anger.

Druitt was leading his Ciel through a dance, one arm wrapped tight around the boy's waist, holding the boy close. Sebastian brushed the hair from his face and re-composed himself before weaving through the dancers to tap on Druitt's shoulder.

"May I cut in?"

He glanced down at Ciel to see a mixture of relief and annoyance flit through his eye. Druitt smiled and nodded.

"But of course! I was so worried my Robin wouldn't have a good time I have been giving her all my attention. I have so many other guests to welcome!"

Ciel felt himself gag when Druitt referred to him as a female. A pounding heart quickly replaced the gagging when a more warm and familiar body was pressed against his. Ciel looked up to find himself, once again, staring into Sebastian's crimson eyes.

Ciel looked to the side, to keep his blushing face hidden.

"What do you want?"

Sebastian led Ciel into a spin before dipping him down and pulling him back up. Sebastian smirked and pulled Ciel closer.

"What I have always wanted." A teasing smirk graced the model's face.

Ciel glanced back up at Sebastian.

"You have the world, Sebastian. You snap your fingers and people come running to give you what you want. So quit talking in riddles."

Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel out of the way of a pair of dancers who obviously didn't know what they were doing.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I think a month ago, what I wanted should have been claimed then, but sadly it has been taken farther from me."

Ciel looked quizzically at Sebastian only to look away with a redder face at the face Sebastian was giving him. Longing was prominent on his face. There was another emotion there too, but Ciel couldn't place what it was. Whatever it was, it made his heart leap. He swallowed before speaking in a bored manner.

"What are you talking about Sebastian? You are speaking in riddles again."

Sebastian redirected their dance to lead them to the gardens. Once hidden from the other attendees, Sebastian pulled Ciel so close, his heart almost stopped all together. Sebastian placed a hand under Ciel's chin and cupped it so that he was forced to look up at Sebastian. Sebastian's eyes stared into Ciel's, trying to figure the boy out. All the emotions from the day rolled and raged inside of him as he tried to figure out what to say. Ciel watched his guardian with silent fascination. His eye widened as Sebastian suddenly dipped closer to him, muttering three words before claiming Ciel's lips.

"You are mine."

Ciel froze as he felt Sebastian's lips press against his. The shock of the words and the action almost too much for his now fuzzy mind to understand. Like before, mist clouded his mind and all he could do was give into Sebastian. As their lips joined in a semi-familiar dance, Ciel began to notice a difference, like Sebastian was trying to tell Ciel something through the act instead of words._ You are mine and I am yours, Ciel._ Ciel's heart leapt as the message blazed across his fogged mind, leaving a flaming trail behind it.

"I'm sorry, my Ciel." The whispered words were barely audible as Sebastian spoke against Ciel's lips. Ciel paused in the kiss, the words sinking in. He looked up at Sebastian as the older male pulled away slightly. Sebastian's stare bored into Ciel's heart as he tried to force upon the young male the truth of the words, the message that was carried with them. Sebastian moved so that his lips now brushed over Ciel's face, leaving light butterfly kisses in their wake, causing Ciel's breath to catch in his throat.

"I'm sorry if I confused you." Sebastian's lips brushed over his forehead.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." His lips ran over the eye patch, causing the boy to shiver. He hated being touched there, but for some reason, with Sebastian, he was fine with it.

"Can we end this fight?" Sebastian's lips once again hung over Ciel's, as if waiting to be accepted. Ciel gathered a shaky breath.

"Sebastian…"

Ciel stared into the man's eyes, feeling himself fall all over again. How could he resist the pleading look in his eyes, the blatant honesty that showed in them? Sebastian never meant for all this to happen. Ciel's childishness blew it out of proportion and drove a stake between them that should never have been there. Ciel acted hesitantly, unsure of what to do next. His arms slowly found themselves around Sebastian's neck. That was all Sebastian needed before claiming Ciel's lips once more. Unspoken affection sparked up inside them, passing through their lips, reaching the other, driving the other on. Sebastian suddenly lifted the boy and took him deeper in the garden, all the while not breaking the kiss. He laid the boy on a bench and situated himself over the boy. As if the space between their bodies annoyed Ciel, the boy jerked on Sebastian's neck, forcing Sebastian to lay down over him, causing their bodies to press against each other. The occasional grunt could be heard coming from Sebastian and as if in response, a higher pitched soft moan could be heard emitting from Ciel as the passionate kiss escalated. Sebastian's hands wandered Ciel's body, finding little nooks and spots that made Ciel squirm and lose his concentration. One spot on his inner thigh made the boy pull away and let lose a surprised moan, his back arching slightly. Sebastian stared down at the boy, trying to keep his lust suppressed. He glanced up at the sky. The sun had already set, but the moon was still yet to make her way into the sky. Ciel squirmed underneath him, trying to understand the raging emotions that claimed his innocent form. Oh, if they were home, Sebastian would have stripped the boy of his clothes and taken him. Sebastian leaned back down and planted a soft kiss on Ciel's bruised lips.

"We should be heading back to the party."

Ciel's eye opened, revealing the haze of lusty fog that his mind was in. Sebastian chuckled as the boy began to protest the removal of Sebastian's body from his. Sebastian straightened his clothes once he was in a vertical position. He glanced down at the disheveled boy.

"Or shall we just go home and continue this there?"

Ciel bolted up and blushed profusely as he straightened his hair and clothing. Sebastian chuckled and stood up once the boy was ready.

"Shall we go, my lord?"

Ciel felt some relief flood through him. It was as if that pet name Sebastian had for him made the stake dissolve and vanish like it was never driven between them. Ciel stood up and nodded. Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him, not letting him leave his touch. Ciel blushed, but decided he liked it. He rested his head against Sebastian as they walked towards the mansion. Sebastian chuckled at a thought.

"Oh… I wonder how Druitt will act to find his Robin has been claimed by a raven instead."

Ciel blushed and looked to the side.

"Do I…"

"You lead a man on, it is rude and impolite."

"You just want to see the look on his face when he's reminded of who I belong to."

"Just a bonus."

Ciel scowled at the thought of having to apologize to Druitt. Another thought flashed across Ciel's mind and he smirked.

"I'm not the only one at fault. I believe a certain redhead was lead to believe you actually cared for him."

A vicious smirk found its way on Sebastian's face.

"Oh trust me, I believe he got the message."

Ciel looked up to see Grell standing at the entrance, an absolute mess of jealous rage and anger.

"Did he..?"

"Not all, but enough to understand."

Ciel blushed at the thought of someone else having seen that intimate moment between him and his guardian. The embarrassment made him forget to be mad at Sebastian for letting it happen in the first place. They breezed by the speechless redhead, neither giving him a second glance.

Will looked up from his book and observed the pair coming in. The air around them was definitely different and Will felt the headache lessen. Finally, their stupid fight was over. His eyes wandered over to Grell who apparently had seen something he'd rather not of seen. He sighed as he felt the headache return. He had dealt with a rejected Grell in the past, seeing as they were childhood friends, but he had the feeling this time Grell would handle it worse since Will had never seen Grell so adamant in getting someone like he was for Sebastian. He returned to figuring out the two's schedule, trying to remember if there was Tylenol in the limo.

**XXX**

**And there you go! Chapter 7 complete! Thankyou to MarsInsane for beta-ing. 3 i love you, Undy! (and i love you too Grell)**

**HEY GUYS! omg.. i am SO sorry this took so long to get out. This was kinda a rough chapter to write and on top of that i got news that my grandmother had a stroke and is currently dying in the hospital so the weekend has been super rough.**

**As usual, let me know what you guys think! I'm excited that this chapter is done because now we are about to get into the main plot of the story. Its been hinted at in previous chapters and now we are about to plunge headlong into it. (cookies to anyone who can point out the hints that were dropped) Just a warning, it might take me longer to get the next part out. Holiday season is coming up and i work retail. I'll try to write when i can, but life is gonna start causing issues. On top of that, there is my grandmother's funeral that i am trying to make arrangements to go to.**

**As usual, read and review my lovlies! Thank you to everyone who reviews. Even if i dont respond, i do still read them and they fuel me to write more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! i am SOOOO sorry guys! i cannot believe how bad this writer's block was! and it doesnt help that my work has changed my shifts to 4am ones so i have to go to bed super early. and even then i'm still tired. x.x But here it is! Model Lover chapter 8! Its short, i'm sorry, but it has lovely lime and we're finally getting to the main plot of the story! so without further delay!**

**I do not own kuroshitsuji. yana does. and the you can tell by the lack of yaoi-induced nosebleeding one gets from teh series**

XXX

Sebastian stood in a corner of the room with a glass of water in his hand, a triumphant smirk on his face as he watched Ciel talk to Druitt. The crushing look on Druitt's face was pleasure enough for the model. The crease of wrinkles in his upset forehead, the way his usually smiling mouth was turned downwards in a disappointed frown. Sebastian took a sip of his water, the arrogant look never leaving his face as he watched Ciel turn away, slapping away a wandering hand of Druitt's and returning to Sebastian's side. The boy stared down to the side, obviously annoyed at what he had to do.

"Happy?"

"Quite"

Sebastian reached out to brush a stray strand of hair back into place.

"Come on. This place is getting boring. Besides, you do have school tomorrow morning."

Ciel scowled. "And if I don't want to?"

"Its not like you have much of a choice." Came the chuckled reply. Sebastian placed his glass down on a passing servant's tray and turned to head towards the exit.

Ciel made a grumpy noise and turned to follow Sebastian.

"You two leaving?"

Ciel looked up to see Will with a very upset Grell clinging to his arm.

"Ciel has class in the morning. He should be well rested for it."

Ciel rolled his eyes at Sebastian's response.

Will nodded and adjusted his glasses before unsuccessfully trying to pry Grell from him. Sebastian chuckled and placed a hand on Ciel's lower back and guided him to the limo.

Ciel leaned against the door and looked over at Sebastian.

"Why are you so persistent on me going to school? I don't need it. I can easily follow in your footsteps. Plus, I'm too smart. Everything is so dull and boring."

Sebastian chuckled and took Ciel's hand, pulling him into his lap.

"While some things can be hidden from the public's eye and the law," Sebastian's hand found itself placed rather suggestively over Ciel's crotch, "You skipping school isn't one of them. And I would rather not lose you as my ward for allowing you to miss school."

Ciel placed a hand over Sebastian's and tried to push it away from his private area.

"W-what do you think you are doing?"

"Nothing" slight pressure was applied causing Ciel to squirm and glare at Sebastian

"Sebast-" the words were cut off as his lips were suddenly claimed by Sebastian's. The boy's hands found themselves in fists on Sebastian's chest as if to try to push away Sebastian. As the kiss turned into a lustful frenzy, urged on by Sebastian, of course, the hands found themselves clutching Sebastian's shirt. The fog from the garden returned, causing all sane thoughts to be booted out of Ciel's mind while instinct and hormones took over, driving Ciel into a place of bliss and desire. All he could think of, all he could focus on was the man whose lap he was sitting in, the man whose hand was rubbing against the quickly hardening lump in his pants; the man whose lips were devouring his; the man who completely owned him and his existence; _Sebastian_.

Sebastian's hands kneaded against Ciel's crotch. Even with the thick material of Ciel's jeans, Sebastian could feel the effects his teasing was having on Ciel. _Ciel_. He was his. He belonged to him. He belonged to only him. No one would EVER take Ciel from him. His lips and tongue moved from Ciel's mouth to wander over his cheek, down his jawbone and to his neck, where he latched onto a patch of skin, placing his mark of ownership on the boy. A satisfying cry came from the boy as he felt the licks, nips, and sucking on his skin.

"S-Sebastian!"

The only response Ciel got was a low groan as the boy's squirming caused some friction against Sebastian's crotch. The friction pushed Sebastian closer to the edge of taking the boy. Every second of pressure was savored, causing Sebastian to rub the boy harder, alternate between marking the boy and stealing his breath with kisses. A muttered '_Ciel' _made the boy whimper and begin to claw at the clothing that separated Ciel from Sebastian's perfect skin.

A sudden stop caused them to be pitched forward onto the floor, Ciel under Sebastian.

The "Sorry! Bloke tried ta cut meh off, he did!" from the driver was barely heard as Ciel found himself shirtless and Sebastian's lips latched onto one of his nipples. A strangled moan escaped from his lips. Nip, lick, suck, nip, lick, suck, pull, tug, suck, nip. The pattern repeated itself over and over as Sebastian tortured the hardened bud, causing sweet hushed mewls and squirms to escape his lover. When he deemed one had enough attention, he would switch to the other, causing the poor boy to fall to pieces all over again. A sudden sharp intake of breath was heard as Ciel felt Sebastian's hand slip into his open pants and began to pump his member.

"AaaaAaaaggnnnn" was the only thing that Ciel could say. His hands clawed at the floor, at Sebastian's back, anywhere he could as he floundered in the pleasure Sebastian was giving him until-

Sebastian sat up, lifting a hand to his mouth and licking the white liquid off.

"mmm… so sweet."

Ciel blushed and turned away from embarrassment.

"But now then, you have a problem on your hands now." Sebastian took Ciel's hand and placed it on his crotch so Ciel could feel the large lump that pressed tightly against Sebastian's pants.

"Almost there, mastahs!"

Sebastian frowned at the statement. He leaned down and whispered in Ciel's ear.

"Guess we will continue this at home."

Ciel turned redder and stammered. Sebastian leaned back, smirking happily at the image of a flustered and speechless Ciel. That orgasm must have done a number on him if he couldn't come up with some witty response. Sebastian proceeded to redress Ciel and then pulled him into his lap.

"Don't worry about walking, I will carry you in."

Ciel opened his mouth to protest, but the limo door swung open and he was in Sebastian's arms before he could say anything. He was carried in, bridal style and once in the elevator, Sebastian proceeded to kiss and lick the boy wherever he could.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel struggled uselessly to get from Sebastian's hold. Sebastian chuckled and continued to nuzzle the boy's neck as he carried Ciel into their home.

"You smell so sweet, Ciel."

Ciel's face turned bright red.

"It makes me want to devour you."

"SEBASTIAN!"

The model chuckled and flicked a light switch. As the apartment was lit up, movement from a corner was heard and faster than Ciel realized, he was on the couch in the living room and Sebastian was dodging a blade, aimed for his head.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel jumped up to rush to his guardian/lover's aid.

"Stay where you are, Ciel!" Ciel froze at the command as Sebastian crouched into a defensive position in front of him. Ciel took the moment to watch the attacker. The man was dressed strangely. His clothing looked to be something from Medieval times and all of it was black, except for the bright red cloak that covered him from head to toe. A hood shaded his face, keeping his face invisible to the two. A feral growl escaped Sebastian's throat as he stared at the man, waiting for him to make a move.

"What do you want with my Ciel?"

Silence was the response.

"If you won't answer me now, then I shall take it by force."

Silence again. Sebastian charged the man, dodging elegantly the swing of a sword. A kick to the man's back caused him to loose his balance momentarily before spinning around, his sword swinging out to his side, catching Sebastian's arm. Ciel's eyes went wide as he saw blood stream down Sebastian's arm.

"Tch." Was all Sebastian said in response to the cut. He jumped back and opened up a table, pulling out a small gun and shot at the man. Clean shot to the shoulder. The man dropped his sword and his hand flew up to his shoulder. Sebastian picked up the sword and placed it at the man's throat.

"I will ask again. Who are you and what do you want with my Ciel?" In a fluid movement, Sebastian ripped the hood from the man's head. Ciel stared in horror at the man before him. His face was brown from the sun and it was mutilated like Ciel's eye. A sadistic, evil grin was smeared across his face.

"Tick tock, Ciel Phantomhive. Malphas awaits what is his."

A burning pain erupted on Ciel's eye that was mutilated. He fell backwards onto the couch screaming in pain. A puff of smoke and the intruder was gone, leaving behind the sword that Sebastian held. Sebastian dropped it and rushed to his charge who was passed out from the pain. Sebastian cradled him carefully in his arms as he glared menacingly at the spot where the man once stood.

**I know..i have a horrible habit of leave things at a wonderful spot in the plot. ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my dear readers. I am SOOOO sorry for the delay on Model Lover. :( I've been so busy with work. (huggles you all) thank you for your patience. i hope this chappie is worth your love and devotion.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own Kuroshitsuji. And i'm sorry for the WillxGrell at the beginning. xD**

"Nnnn~ Wiiiill~ ah… heeey.."

Will couldn't help but smirk with pleasure at the sounds coming from the red head's mouth. It pleased him to know that just a few hours ago, Grell was whining over Sebastian but now… He ran a finger along the other man's erection causing an elicit cry to come from Grell.

"Y-you're t-teasing me!"

"Mr. Sutcliffe, I believe that is the reason for foreplay."

Grell blushed a lovely shade of red that almost matched his hair. Before the model could say anything, Will latched onto a nipple causing the redhead to lose all train of thought and only utter moans and cries while squirming under Will's ministrations.

_Riiiiing_

Will looked over annoyed at the nightstand. He had forgotten to turn off his phone. He returned to running a hand agonizingly slow over Grell's member and sucking on his nipple, forcing the red head to moan louder than the sound of the phone's ringing.

Will's eyebrow twitched as the phone continued to ring. What on earth could be so important that they have to interrupt him? Not that anyone knew about what was going on at the moment. But that was beside the point.

"Sh-shouldn't you g-get that?"

Will stared at Grell with annoyance before withdrawing from the man (but not without roughly running his hand over Grell's dick causing the man to moan from surprise). He grabbed the phone and stared at the number. Sebastian. He sat next to Grell and with one hand pumped the man's member and with the other flipped the phone open.

"Do try to be quiet while I'm on the phone."

Grell gave him a look of disbelief and put a hand over his mouth to try to muffle his moans of pleasure.

"William… get over here n- What is going on over there?"

Will looked over at Grell who had just let lose a cry since Will had rubbed his thumb over the slit on the head of Grell's cock.

"Nothing, Sebastian. Now, why do I need to be over at your place? I'm busy."

Another cry from Grell.

"Tell Grell to take care of himself. Ciel and I just had a visitor. Madame Red is already on her way over. Bring those letters we have been receiving."

-Click-

Will sighed and looked over at the red head before standing up.

"Looks like this will need to be continued later. Something has come up."

"B-but-!"

"Mr. Michaelis suggested you take care of yourself."

Grell glared with rage at Will and then the phone, silently cursing the wretched raven-haired man. Will proceeded to quickly dress himself and left the room, leaving a very sexually-frustrated red head on the bed fuming with rage.

XXX

Ciel woke to the feeling of butterfly kisses being pressed to his face and neck repeatedly, with a gentle "Ciel" whispered in between each kiss. His eye fluttered open to see Sebastian's worried face over his.

"Ciel…"

Ciel bolted up and looked around the room

"Where is-"

"He left."

Ciel clung to Sebastian.

"Who was he? What was that pain in my eye? What happened? What did he want?"

Questions spewed from Ciel's mouth faster than Sebastian could answer them, if he even had the answers. A gentle kiss silenced Ciel and caused his face to turn a slight pink. Once Sebastian pulled away, Ciel stared at the man, noticing the obvious worry and stress under the cool, calm and collected front Sebastian put on.

"What is going on Sebastian?"

"I will explain once the other's get here."

Ciel tilted his head with confusion as he heard the doorbell go off.

"Maylene, get that please."

A stammered "yes" was heard and the door clicked open. As the sound of footsteps in the hallway came closer, Ciel suddenly realized the position he was in. He was straddling Sebastian's hips with the man's arms wrapped tightly and protectively around him. He blushed and squirmed to try to get out of the position. A wince from Sebastian caused Ciel to pause and look at his upper arm. He had forgotten. Sebastian had gotten stabbed and apparently hadn't taken a moment to take care of his self.

"Sebastian! You're still bleeding!" Ciel scowled at the man for not taking care of himself before checking on Ciel.

"This is nothing, Ciel."

"You should-"

"Sebastian! What is so important that you pulled me away from such a wonderful par- oh."

Madame Red stopped before she could finish her sentence and looked around the wrecked living room and then her eyes stopped on Sebastian's arm.

"Sebastian! What happened?"

"Wait for Will to get here and then we shall take care of this."

"You are doing nothing, Sebastian, until you take care of that arm!" Ciel demanded.

Both adults paused to look at the boy. A smirk ran across Madam Red's face when she noticed the position they were in.

"Oh~? What is this~?"

That sentence made Ciel noticed he was still in Sebastian's arms, straddling his hips. Sebastian smirked and took advantage of the moment to pull Ciel closer to his body.

"Just some one on one time with my Ciel."

Madame Red covered her mouth as a smirk played at her lips. Something like "kawaii" left her lips as she stared at the two.

"Alright, Michaelis. What was so important you had to drag me away from consoling Sutcliff after you harshly broke his heart."

"So is that what they call it these days? He sure didn't sound broken hearted to me on the phone."

Will glared at Sebastian. "What is going on?"

"Did you bring the letters?"

"Yes."

"SEBASTIAN!"

Everyone turned to look at Ciel who was still trapped in Sebastian's arms and getting blood on his back.

"Will you let me take care of that goddamn arm before you bleed to death?"

Sebastian chuckled and let go of Ciel. Ciel hopped down from Sebastian's lap to scamper off to the bathroom where he knew the first aid kit was kept. Sebastian turned to Madame Red and Will and sighed heavily before resting his forehead on his entwined fingers.

" 'Tick tock, Ciel Phantomhive. Malphas awaits what is his.'" The words hung in the air as they were whispered from Sebastian's lips.

A sharp intake of air broke the silence as Madame Red looked at Sebastian in surprise.

"Malphas? Isn't he supposed-"

"A demon of Hell, yes. A Prince, actually, if the stories are to be believed."

William scoffed.

"Where did you hear this ridiculous thing, Sebastian?"

Sebastian pointed across the room to the sword that still lay on the ground.

"Our little visitor said that before he vanished."

"Vanished?"

Sebastian sighed and turned his head at the sound of footsteps came closer. He motioned to the others to remain silent as Ciel stepped into the room. Sebastian held his hand out to his beloved charge, welcoming Ciel back into the room. Ciel frowned at Sebastian's obvious want for physical contact in front of guests and ignored the outstretched hand in favor of sitting next to the model. Ciel set to cleaning and bandaging Sebastian's arm.

Sebastian sat there watching Ciel. The sounds of Ciel's screams from before rang in his head. Sebastian leaned forward, ignoring the fact that Will and Madame Red were there and watching.

"Ciel," Sebastian murmered against his ear. "Why did you scream?"

Ciel froze and turned to look at Sebastian. He jerked his eye away from Sebastian and focused them on Sebastian's arm.

"I didn't scream."

Sebastian sighed and lifted his hand to force Ciel to look at him.

"Ciel." Sebastian reached up with his other hand and reached for the eye patch.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Ciel scooted far away from Sebastian before realizing _who_ had tried to remove his eye patch. Ciel looked down before suddenly standing up and excusing himself from the room. Sebastian watched him leave before hissing with anger. Both Will and Madame Red sat a little straighter at the obvious anger from Sebastian.

"Sebastian?" Madame Red tilted her head. "Is some-"

"It's them."

"What?"

"It's them. Its the bastards who did THAT to MY Ciel's eye!"

"Dear Sebastian, how could you-?"

"Ciel doesn't lie to me. After the man told us this 'Malphas' is waiting, Ciel grabbed his injured eye, screamed and then passed out. Like his eye was hurting him. Ciel usually has no problem letting me touch the covered eye, but as you just saw, he just refused to let me."

Will sighed and adjusted his glasses before speaking. "Sebastian, exactly how much do you know about Ciel's past?"

"Next to nothing. The lady at the orphanage told me Ciel was found in the alleys near the orphanage, badly injured and with a horrible burn on his eye with no memory of where he was or what happened to him. All he knew was his name."

Will laid a small pile of open envelopes on the coffee table before standing up.

"Well then, if you will excuse me, I believe I have some work to do. Trust you to make more work for me, Michaelis. You should of checked the history of this child BEFORE you took him in."

And with that Will let himself out into the bitter night air. Madame Red leaned back and sighed.

"'He's right, you know. You should have checked into Ciel's past before taking him in. Didn't you think it was odd how he arrived at the orphanage?"

"Madame Red, if I remember correctly, you were once pregnant. Even though you lost your child, do you not remember what it felt like to connect to someone and want to protect them?"

Madame Red's face tightened then softened as she realized what Sebastian was saying.

"You connected with Ciel even then. No matter what dark past this child has, you would have taken him in."

Silence reigned in the room before Madame Red stood up.

"Well then, I believe I also have some searching to do. Finding groups in London associated with demon worship shouldn't be too bad. It's safe to assume a cult has something to do with this."

Sebastian reached over to open a letter, studying the contents before pulling out another. Madame Red stood and watched him for a bit.

"Sebastian, we've had the best detectives look at those letters. You're not going to find anything."

"But before we didn't know we were dealing with a cult. There could be new clues in here."

Madame Red sighed and gathered her things.

"Alright. Call me if you find anything."

All she got was a grunt and a nod as acknowledgment.

XXX

Sebastian scattered the letters across the table and sighed with frustration. Even after scrutinizing them with the new lead that a cult could be the culprit, he was still no where closer to finding out what was going on. He looked up in the direction of Ciel's room. He hadn't heard from the boy since he ran off to his room. Sebastian sighed and stood up, stretching his limbs out before walking to Ciel's room. Sebastian leaned against Ciel's door before opening it.

"Ciel?"

The room was dark and no response was heard. Sebastian slipped into the room and closed the door. He looked in the direction of Ciel's bed, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness before slipping towards the figure he had declared his devotion to just hours before. He reached out to rest his hand on the head that was poking out from under the covers. A sigh of relief almost escaped his lips when Ciel didn't flinch from his touch.

"Ciel."

The boy rolled over to look up at Sebastian with his one good eye.

"A demon? What would a demon what to do with me?"

Sebastian froze and then sighed.

"You heard all that?"

"Its not like you were trying to hide it."

Sebastian sighed and pulled Ciel into his lap. Ciel repositioned himself so he was comfortable, then promptly blushed when he realized 'comfortable' to him required straddling his guardian. He suddenly pushed against Sebastian's chest, trying to get away from the man who now had his arms wrapped tightly around Ciel.

"Where are you trying to go, 'bocchan'?"

Ciel scowled at the nickname and kept his face down. A small squeak escaped his mouth when he suddenly found his face buried in the crook of Sebastian's neck as the man hugged Ciel tightly.

"I will protect you, Ciel. I swear on my life. Through whatever is going on, I will make sure you are safe."

Ciel could feel his face turn a little pink from what Sebastian said. He lifted his head to look at Sebastian. The seriousness on the man's face surprised him. Usually Sebastian was laid back, with an arrogant smirk on his face but the smirk was gone, just commitment and fierce determination to keep what was his safe from those who meant harm. Another squeak of surprise left Ciel's lips when Sebastian dove forward to claim his lips. Any resistance Ciel had to the closeness Sebastian had forced on him disappeared as Sebastian forced Ciel's lips to mold into his.

Sebastian pressed Ciel to him, one arm wrapped around the boy's waist so his hand rested on his hipbone, the other arm wrapped around his back so his hand pushed against the back of Ciel's head. With a swift turn, he returned Ciel to his bed and knelt over the boy, keeping their lips locked and tongues dancing. Only a muted moan of surprise told Sebastian that Ciel had noticed their new position.

With an audible pop, Sebastian pulled away from Ciel's lips to stare down at him. His face glowed softly in the dark with red and his lips were now even more bruised than before. Ciel's one eye was lidded and foggy with desire. A chuckle formed in Sebastian's throat as Ciel whimpered from the lack of touch. Sebastian let his eyes roam from Ciel's face down to the boy's exposed neck and shoulders. A smirk formed on his face. Ciel had apparently taken to sleeping in his boxers. Oh, how the sight of Ciel's naked upper half excited him. The erect nipples, the slim bare arms that rested so that Ciel's hands were above his head, surrounding the halo of blue-grey hair, the pale frame that seemed to glow in the darkness from the faint sheen of sweat that was forming. Sebastian's eyes glanced down at the forming lump in Ciel's boxers and almost groaned with lustful longing. Another whimper from Ciel and Sebastian's eyes jerked back up to Ciel's face before he leaned down to attack the boy's neck with bites, licks and sucks causing Ciel to mewl and squirm. Sebastian closed his eyes as he drank in the sounds the boy was making. The urges from before in the garden were returning quickly. Sebastian wanted to tie the boy down and make him scream from absolute pleasure. He wanted to mark Ciel as his own. Inside and out.

Ciel squirmed and panted as his nipples were suddenly assaulted upon with nimble, slim fingers. His breaths came short as his mind tried to comprehend what was happening. Just a couple hours earlier, Sebastian was having a serious conversation with William and Madame Red and now… Did the new danger that he was apparently in turn Sebastian into this- all thought processes were turned off when a sudden pressure was applied to his nether regions causing Ciel to bolt up and cry out with surprise and pleasure. He stared at Sebastian who paused his ministrations in response to Ciel's surprise.

Sebastian watched Ciel carefully. The surprise in Ciel's eye told him that things were going a little fast. He sighed and leaned forward to capture Ciel's lips again in an innocent kiss before standing up.

"You have school tomorrow. I've kept you up much later than you should be. I'll be in my room." Sebastian stood up, almost groaning as the fabric of his pants rubbed over his erection. _"In my room taking care of something…"_ he thought ruefully. He tucked Ciel in and placed a kiss on his forehead before turning to walk away.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian turned back to Ciel from the doorway.

"Yes?"

"Stay here… until I fall asleep…"

Sebastian smirked and returned to Ciel's bedside and bowed at the waist with his hand placed over his heart.

"Yes, my lord."

XXX

**As always, Read and Review, my dears. and give love to my editor MarsInsane.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello darlings! how are you guys? Thank you EVERYONE for all your WONDERFUL reviews and love. Special Thankies to  
BlindBeyondSight for the essay/review. I was absolutly THRILLED to get that review. I hadnt exactly realized how much love Model Lover has been getting from teh fans until i kept hearing of people talking about it or coming to me on dA just in RAVING about how much they love this fic. ^^; it inspired me to get back to work on this and viola~ here is Chapter 10! **

**As always, Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso. How i love that woman's mind.**

**XXX**

"FIND HIM! FIND THE SACRIFICE!"

Heavy footsteps rang in the dark, dank stone corridor that ran underneath the busy streets of London. Ciel's one good eye looked about wildly as he tried to find a way out. One hand was clasped to his burned eye which screamed at him for relief from the festering pain that fogged his panicked mind. He had to get out. He had to get out. He HAD to get OUT. The last words he remembered from the man who saved him rang in his head.

"Run, son. Run. Live. Get out of here."

And a more faint "I'm sorry" followed as Ciel had watched the man return to the room they had escaped. Now Ciel was stumbling around with the sound of pursuers behind him. Closer, louder, closer, louder… hands were visible, reaching for him. Out of the darkness, what looked like a red eyed crow appeared, seeming to swoop down on the terrified child.

"The sacrifice, the sacrifice. I need my sacrifice!"

XXX

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Ciel bolted awake with one hand clasped over his useless eye, the other one wide open and staring blindly into the dark. A knock on a door caused him to jump and hit his head against the headboard. A colorful phrase left his lips as he felt the pain in his head bring him back into reality. He sighed as he felt the bed dip down, the only sign that his model guardian had entered the room.

"Ciel…"

Ciel turned his eye towards Sebastian. As his vision settled on the man, warmth spread through his chest, and he couldn't deny the arm that reached out to pull him into the man's lap. There was safety here. The nightmares couldn't reach him as long as Sebastian held him. Ciel rested his head on Sebastian's chest and inhaled deeply. It seemed like the sweet musky scent of Sebastian was washing away the night terrors with every deep intake of air.

Sebastian ran a gentle hand over Ciel's back as he held the boy close. This was, what? the 10th time in a week Ciel has woken up screaming? And it all started after that visitor from a week ago. Ciel refused to tell Sebastian what it was about, but Sebastian had started to stay up to listen to the dreams, hoping to catch what was going on. He had only caught snippets of words. The ones that always stood out the most were the fearfully said "mum" and "dad". It angered Sebastian to think that in some way Ciel's parents were involved. Granted Sebastian wasn't actually in the dream so he couldn't tell if Ciel was calling for his parents or terrified of his parents, but anything that Ciel said in a fearful voice made Sebastian hate them. But this night, a new word appeared that made Sebastian cling to his little love tighter than usual. "Sacrifice." It reminded Sebastian of what the visitor had said. "Malphas awaits what is his."

Dread pooled in Sebastian's stomach as his mind fought over the new thoughts. He didn't even want to think what the new word from Ciel's dreams meant to the boy's past.

Ciel kept his one good eye trained on Sebastian's face, watching the man's expressions as he held him in silence. Ciel sighed and gave up on trying to read Sebastian. While it was normally rather easy to read the man, Sebastian had made sure his expressions were unreadable this time. Ciel sighed and rested his head against Sebastian, ignoring the soft throb in his useless eye. Ever since the visitor appeared, his eye always had a dull ache to it like it was warning him of something about to happen. Of course, during the dreams, the dull ache turned into a roaring, searing pain that made Ciel throw up a few times upon waking from the nightmare. That had put Sebastian in a fit of panic. Not only was Ciel not getting proper sleep thanks to the nightmares, but now Ciel was throwing up the moment he woke up from the terrors. A kiss to Ciel's head caused the boy to look up.

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian stared at him for awhile before speaking.

"Do you wish to talk about it, Ciel?"

Ciel's mouth clamped shut as he turned to the side. Sebastian sighed and took that as a no.

"Come, we'll sleep in my room tonight. Especially since this is the second one tonight."

Ciel nodded and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as the man stood up, Ciel in his arms. Normally Ciel would have protested this, but after having two nightmares in one night, he wasn't about to let go of the only thing that kept him sane. They silently made their way down the hall and into Sebastian's room. Granted, the fact that Sebastian had a whole floor of a five star apartment complex should have been a clue that every room in Sebastian's place would be grand, but Ciel never failed to roll his eye at the enormous size Sebastian's room was. Ciel had a sneaking suspicion that Sebastian had only made this particular room his to impress the ladies he used to bring home after parties. The king size bed was untouched which made Ciel look at Sebastian suspiciously.

"I may camp out at your door every night to make sure you sleep well." Sebastian admitted.

Ciel rolled his eyes and leaned away from the man and towards the bed. "You can put me down now."

Sebastian chuckled and did as he was commanded and placed Ciel down onto the soft bed. Ciel scooted closer to the head of the bed and buried himself under the layers of sheets and blankets that made Sebastian's bed a luxury only Sebastian's paycheck could afford. Ciel sighed with contentment as he settled in, surrounded by Sebastian's scent.

Sebastian chuckled. "Get comfortable, Ciel. I'll be right back."

Ciel lazily waved Sebastian on as sleep started to pull at him again, the nightmare forgotten in the cloud of comfort. Maybe he'd just abandon his bed and start to sleep in here with Sebastian. The thought made his face turn a slightly red shade.

Sebastian chuckled at the obvious bliss Ciel was now in. He padded out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Malphas is still waiting."

Sebastian spun around, his hand reaching for the giant butcher knife on the counter leftover from preparations for dinner. Sitting at the floating breakfast bar with a drink in hand was the cloaked figure. A snarl ripped itself from Sebastian's throat as he lunged for the figure.

"You BASTARD!"

"Tut tut, Mr. Michaelis. Didn't you learn from last time that you can't harm me?"

The figure disappeared and re-appeared behind Sebastian, a blade at his throat.

"You WILL bring the child to us. The Prince demands to have what is his. And the Prince does not like to be kept waiting."

"And what makes you think I will turn over my charge to the likes of you."

A child-like giggle erupted from the figure.

"The same reason a father would hand over his son to be sacrificed to a demon prince."

Cold gripped Sebastian's heart. He snarled and flipped the knife so he was holding it with the blade facing towards him. He plunged the blade into the figure only to find air. He hissed with frustration and spun around to find the figure at the giant window that overlooked the sprawling city.

"What was promised in blood, shall be collected, Mr. Michaelis."

With a flick of Sebastian's wrist, he threw the knife at the figure, only to find it embedded in the wood frame of the window, the figure gone. Sebastian's eyes were almost glowing ruby red with rage. His frame shook with anger that begged for release. Somewhere in his rage a little voice reminded him that he had left Ciel alone in his room. With panicked short breaths and quick feet he rushed back to his room, flinging the door open to find Ciel curled up on a pile of blankets, sleeping blissfully. Staring at Ciel's sleeping form caused relief to flood through Sebastian as he silently padded back towards the bed. Tossing his shirt to the floor, he pulled the covers back so he could slip in and pulled Ciel into his arms. With a kiss to the child's forehead he silently swore again what he had promised to Ciel the night the figure first appeared.

"I will protect you, Ciel."

A soft "Sebastian" escaped the boy's lips as if he was acknowledging the promise and nuzzled closer to Sebastian.

XXX

The sun shown brightly on the two sleeping figures revealing a rather intimate moment. Instead of being partly on Sebastian, somehow, in his sleep, Ciel had managed to position himself so his entire body was sleeping on the model. Partially opened eyes stared at the boy through the mess of blue-grey hair that tickled his nose. The fact that Ciel was having a case of morning wood didn't help Sebastian's amusement and slight arousal at the position. He slipped a hand over the boy's frame and down to Ciel's butt where he gave the boy's round globe a nice squeeze. A blue eye popped open and Ciel leapt from Sebastian, revealing that he had been awake. A mischievous Cheshire grin planted itself of Sebastian's face as his eyes trailed over Ciel's body and down to where the boy's morning problem was trying to make itself known. Ciel slapped Sebastian in the side when he realized where Sebastian was staring and leapt from the bed.

"You perverted guardian!"

Sebastian chuckled and ran a hand through his hair as he watched the boy scurry to his room to get ready for the day. It amused him how shy Ciel still was after that night at Druitt's party. He smirked and stood up, padding out to the kitchen. The knife still in the window frame reminded him of what had transpired in the darkness of the night. Cold stabbed at his heart again as he removed the knife from the frame and placed it in the sink to be washed later. Coffee was definitely needed this morning. He set about his usual morning routine. Turning the coffee maker on for him and setting a pot of hot water to boil for Ciel's usual morning tea. While that was preparing, Sebastian pulled out a packet of bacon and ingredients for French toast. Ciel turned up in the kitchen about the time the kettle was whistling and the room was beginning to fill with the aroma of fresh made coffee and French toast. Ciel's stomach grumbled the same time his mouth started to water. Sebastian chuckled and leaned towards the boy to steal a kiss once Ciel drew close enough. Pink brushed a small amount of color on his face as he turned away in embarrassment, muttering 'pervert' again.

"How does a kiss make me a pervert?" Sebastian raised an brow at Ciel who clamped his mouth shut and went to sit at the bar.

'Shut up."

Sebastian chuckled and slid a plate of bacon and French toast to the boy with a cup of Earl Grey and a bottle of syrup.

"So, what do you want to do today? I have a meeting to go over the shots from the photo shoot with you today and then hear if the director wishes to redo any of the shots."

Ciel scowled in remembrance of that day. Sebastian had some major paying up to do for convincing him to do that shoot. Sebastian chuckled.

"Since you were a model in the shoot, it would only be proper for you to show up at the meeting."

Ciel scowled. He had finished all his homework last night before bedtime except for a five page paper he had to to write on 'The Birds' for his Classic Scenes class.

"I still have that paper to do…"

"We both know you can get that done at the office."

Ciel scowled and sighed with reluctance. "Fine. I better not have to cross dress again."

Sebastian sat down next to Ciel with his coffee and breakfast. "You won't."

The morning slipped calmly on as they both lazed about before they had to get ready for the meeting. Sebastian sat on the couch, his glasses on and a paper in hand as he read the morning news. Ciel sat next to him, his back pressed against Sebastian's side as he flipped through the channels. Ciel couldn't help but feel a little pink in the face every time he looked up at Sebastian with those glasses on. Sure, they were just glasses, but they looked so GOOD on Sebastian. It must have been one of the times Sebastian caught Ciel looking at him that Ciel found himself pinned down on the couch, the morning paper and remote forgotten. All Ciel knew was his hands had tangled themselves in Sebastian's hair as Sebastian's arms wrapped around the boy, pulling him closer as their lips claimed the other's.

XXX

Ciel rushed out of his room, cursing under his breath at how late they were running. And he meant LATE. He wouldn't be too worried about running late if it wasn't for the fact that Sebastian was filling the air with colorful words, terms, and phrases that he usually tried to not speak around Ciel. They had gotten so caught up in the other that they lost track of time in between the heated touches and electrifying kisses. The only thing that had kept them from turning a steamy make out session into a good romp on the couch was the fact that Madame Red called asking where Sebastian was.

Sebastian ran out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel, his hair still dripping wet, and hurried to the laundry area where MeyRin had failed to finish the laundry. Sebastian cursed up another storm as he flung clean clothes left and right to find something to wear for the meeting. Once he found clothes, he just dropped his towel to throw the clothing on, causing Ciel to get a good look at Sebastian's rear, not that the youth complained. He already had a good idea at how well formed it was from the nice handful he got on the couch. Ciel sipped on his second cup of tea while watching Sebastian race around the apartment.

"Ciel! Where's my wallet and keys?"

"Check your nightstand?"

"Yes!"

"The door?"

"YES!"

"Kitchen counter? " Ciel smirked as he stared at them.

Silence was his answer as Sebastian hurried in with his coat in one hand a towel to his head drying his hair in the other.

"Nice, smart ass. Now get moving before Madame Red has my hide for being even more late."

Ciel placed his cup in the sink and followed Sebastian out, a small smirk on his face.

XXX

Will stood outside the meeting room after the meeting, papers in hand, waiting for Sebastian to finish speaking with Madame Red privately. Once Sebastian appeared through the door Will caught his attention.

"Sebastian."

Sebastian turned to look at him.

"Any luck?"

"This past week has turned up absolutely nothing. Whoever this cult is, they have concealed their presence well. My research has turned up nothing." Will then went on to rant about how much overtime he spent on the Malphas topic.

Something the figure from the night before rang in Sebastian's mind, causing him to tune out Will's rant. Something about a father…

"Will… ignore Malphas. Look into Ciel's past. Look for his parents. I think the clue is there."

"You mean Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive?"

"You have already found the parents?"

"Of course, that's not that hard."

Sebastian allowed himself a small smile before turning down the hallway towards where Ciel was waiting for him.

"Look into the father. A visitor from last night let slip a little more than he should have."

**XXX**

**DUN DUN DUUUUN... YES! we are beginning to discover Ciel's past. What do you think happened? I'm interested to here your thoughts! As always, read and review. Also, if you havnt seen, go check out the picture Madeleine Elizabeth of DeviantArt drew for Model Lover, titled "In the Garden". **


End file.
